The Impossible Acquittal
by Billie Jukes
Summary: When Valerie is kidnapped, there are only two suspects. As always, Danny Phantom, and her ex boyfriend, Danny Fenton. With everyone keeping an eye on both his identities, Danny's going to need a little help to clear his name and save Val. I have returned
1. Black's First Move

AN: Anyone who has not read The Impossible Murder, go read that first. Yes it's in the Detective Conan section, but it's still just as much Danny Phantom. It's a very good story, not too long, and _complete_ (how often does that happen?). There's also fanart linked in my profile.

Dedicated to Yutaya, whose did most of above mentioned fanart, some guest fanfic, and kept my faith in the original story.

**Prologue:**

For once it was a quiet night in Amity Park. No ghost attacks, and no annoying ghost-boy flitting around. At this late hour hour Valerie Grey wanted nothing more than to be in bed, but she(or rather The Red Huntress) had some business.

She flew to the outskirts of the city; the scanners in her helmet looking for the one who contacted her. Finally she picked up a man standing by himself, smoking a cigar.

"You the one looking for me?" she called down.

The man smirked. He dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it under his shoe. "Yeah, that was me."

"What do you want?" He had called her at home, knowing things he couldn't have. She had no clue how he had found out about her secret identity, but if he thought he could blackmail her, he had another think coming.

"Relax toots, you and I, we have something in common." His smirk grew as she bristled within her cybersuit. "Makes ya sick doesn't it. The way they call that undead freak a hero. His kind don't belong in this world. He's nothing but trouble, but most people here can't see that. They're blinded by his tricks. I represent a group which is, shall we say, extremely interested in sending Danny Phantom back to the hell that spawned him."

It sounded too good to be true. And that meant it probably was. "You have a plan."

"S'matter of fact I do. Why doncha come down here so I can tell ya all about."

"No thanks." Geez, how dumb did he think she was?

"Too bad. Then you wouldn't have to fall so far." The man pulled what looked like a car door opener out of his pocket and pressed a button.

Valerie screamed and her own suit shocked her before disengaging. She didn't know what was happening until she felt herself crash into the ground.

"Why you..."

"Be grateful, sweet stuff. We're going to use your disappearance to make Phantom look so bad he'll never be able to show his face in this world again." The man pressed the button again, and though her suit was deactivate, Valerie still felt immense pain until she blacked out.

The man pulled out a cellphone and hit autodial. "Midori? This is Lager. Tell Absinthe I got the girl and we're ready to move on to Phase 2." He hung up and lit another cigar. "Good thing we found out about this ghost kid, he coulda put a lot of hurt on us. Heh, I'd like to see the poor sap who thinks he can help him now."

Half way around the world a miniature detective, a karate champ, a scientist, two cops, and a magician sneezed.


	2. The World turned Upside Down

_Dear Jazz,_

_How's Japan? It's only been a few months since we lost you to the land of the rising sun, hard to believe how much I'd miss an annoying sister like you (kidding!)._

_Believe it or not, it's still pretty quiet here. I guess taking care of Plasmius once and for all finally got through to all the ghosts to leave Amity alone. It's kinda like I inherited the fear and respect he held. Not too sure how I feel about that... _

_Of course some things never change. Box Ghost still shows up about three or four times a week. Last time he had the Lunch Lady with him. They seemed pretty friendly; guess this means Box Lunch will be showing up eventually. And I know Walker would love the opportunity to throw me in his jail._

_Oddly enough the ghost that's been giving me the most trouble is one who likes me! You guessed it, Cujo has taken up residence under my bed, squeaky toy and all. And I thought keeping myself a secret from Mom and Dad was hard! I've tried taking his back to the ghost zone, but he can get out even easier than Wulf. _

_Speaking of which, I've heard a rumor to the effect that he's set up a permanent haunt in Conan's old house. Can't really blame him for wanting to be close to someone he can actually have a fluent conversation with._

_How's Team Phantom's Japanese branch? Hope every thing's quiet on the ghost front there too. If anything did happen though, I know you'd just whip out the peeler and go to town on them. And you know it too, no matter how much you try to deny it, you're a Fenton. Now we just need to work on your aim with the thermos. _

_Anyway I got to school now so talk to you later,_

_Danny  
_

The young boy hit send on the email and leaned back, waiting for the argument he knew would commence.

_You didn't tell her. _

_What could she do, she's one the other side of the world? All I would do is worry her._

_ Jazz is still a competent psychologist, even if she did decide to go for law. She's the only one who knows enough psychology that we can trust.  
_

_That **I** can trust!_

_ Isn't that the problem  
_

Danny abruptly stood up and grabbed his school bag, making a beeline for the front door and school. He knew the argument wasn't over, and he knew he couldn't hide from it. Not when the person you were fighting was in your own head.

It had started a not long after getting back to America. He had started acting on personality traits of another individual, namely Wataru Takagi. Through the effects of a possession gone wrong he had effectively lived through the Japanese cop's life. Danny now knew everything he did; the young halfa overnight became fluent in Japanese, both written and spoken, had the man's college education, and even his body reacted as though it had been through police training.

He had actually thought it was kind of cool for a while. His grades were improving, especially with the decreased ghost attacks and he had actually managed to subdue Dash.

The downside came when he began catching himself having thoughts that, to put it simply, weren't his own. He had tried burying them, only to have them come back even stronger.

One didn't need Jazz's knowledge of the human mind to know that by now Danny had a full blown case of schizophrenia bordering on a split personality. What he didn't know was what to do, if anything.

It wasn't like the voice in the back of his head was telling him to go on a rampage or anything. Quite the opposite, Takagi was a good source of levelheadedness and calm that helped during the hectic times in a superhero's life. It was nice and more than a little convenient to have an advisor right there in your mind.

On the other hand privacy was a thing of the past. You have no secrets from someone who lives in your head and, being a teenager, sometimes Danny just didn't want to hear good advice.

Shouting out an absent minded goodbye to his parents Danny exited his house, ducked down an alley and transformed. Soon Danny Phantom was in the air and heading towards school.

S$

_Made it with time to spare/i _thought Danny triumphantly and he transformed back. I _For once I'm not going to be late for..._

"Hey Fentino,"

# groan # "Hi Dash."

"Guess what. I get to go on break a week early. This means today's my last chance to pound on you, so I'd better make it count.

_You do realize how many count of assault and battery we have on him _

_I really don't want to talk about it right now _ thought Danny as he dodged a punch.

Takagi threw out another idea, and this was one Danny liked much better. Taking an opening the young halfa grabbed Dash's pant along the beltline and yanked them down, exposing the jock's tighty whities to the world.

_I think I've been a bad influence on you..._

_Less thinking more running_

S$

"Dude, you know you're my personal hero now?" Tucker asked, taking a huge bite out of his meatball sub.

Sam flinched as she watched one of her best friends eat, picking at her own salad. "While it was well deserved, what in the world possessed you to pants Dash?"

Danny choked a little on his own lunch, not quite ready to answer the question. "Um, has anyone seen Valerie today?"

Sam's mood instantly soured. "I think she's absent. I haven't seen her all day." _Thank Goodness _

"I hope she didn't get hurt on patrol. You okay Sam?"

"Just peachy." said the goth, her eye twitching.

"Clueless." Tucker laughed to himself.

_He's right you know.  
_

_Shut it _

"I'm ho-" Danny blinked. "Uh, hi Mom and Dad. Why is our kitchen full of police?"

"Daniel Fenton," said one on the cops, sounding too much like a GIW agent for Danny's comfort. "Do you know a Valerie Grey?"

"Sure, she's my friend."

"Really?" the cop sounded unconvinced "Do you know where she is?"

"Well she wasn't at school, so she must be home sick right?"

"Right. Can you think of anything else?"

"No, why? Is she okay?!"

"We'll be in touch." The cops left.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on.?"

"We don't know sweetie." Maddie's voice shook. "They just came in here and started asking about you.

_This is bad. I've seen officers like this. The pick out their culprit and you can't confuse they with facts. Something's happened to Valerie.  
_

_I know, I know. I know everything you do remember. We've got to help Valerie.  
_

"I'm going to my room." Danny declared. Running out of the kitchen, he cut through the living room. He stopped dead though, when he heard the TV.

"The name of the kidnapped girl has not been released, however sources clearly indicate the ghost boy Danny Phantom as the culprit. In response to this the mayor has order a manhunt to crush this menace on sight."

The halfa sank to his knees, unable to move. "This can't be happening."

#_Ring Ring # _# _Ring Ring # _# _Ring Ring # _# _Ring Ring # #_ _Ring Ring #  
_

A sleepy Conan picked up the phone. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

He almost didn't recognize the small voice at the other end. "Help..."

S$$S

**Psycho King:** It's really just a prologue, the story being now.

**LazyTantei:** Writer's Block happens, believe me I'm familiar with it. Just take some time off and it will come when it comes. And don't worry bout names, I've already used all the ones I'm going to.

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** I'm going to try to resume the usual weekly updates, so no fears.

** auenm:** There is _nothing_ annoying about reviews! Always nice to know people like what I write.

**Hunter 1: **What can I say, the sneeze gag fit. And I'm very familiar with the wrath of the bored fanfic fanatic. The frustering of waiting, wondering if they're even still writing, it drives you craz...#blinks in realization and starts typing#

**Sasia93:** I feel love # smiles #

** Suuki-Aldrea: **Glad you like, the story will be updates on a weekly basis


	3. Meanwhile in Japan

"Ran, Ran wake up." 

Normally it took a herd of elephants to wake Mori Ran, but tonight a soft touch and a whispered name was all it took.

Ran's eyes opened a crack, seeing a blurry outline of someone sitting on her bed. "Shinichi?"

"Yeah."

Her vision cleared, not revealing the handsome teenager she had thought she'd seen, but the small boy she'd taken in. He gazed upon her with a love so strong it threatened to burst, yet a love that could never be expressed, not while he was stuck in a child's body.

"We just got a phone call Ran." Conan lifted Ran's hand to his cheek, the most contact he would allow himself. "I'm going to America."

Ran sat up, pulling him into a strong embrace, not willing to let him go. "Are you going to live with your parents?"

He laughed. "Nothing like that Ran, you know I could never leave you." His face then became serious again. "Danny's in trouble. He's being framed for kidnapping. Both of him."

"I'm going with you."

"Of course." He smirked, god how she missed that smirk, "I already arranged for your ticket."

"Shinchi I-" _Love you so much _ "Thank you."

"No more secrets and no more hiding. We're in this together." _ I love you too_.

S$

As Conan tucked himself back in he sighed. He knew once again that Ran was crying for Shinichi. And this time, there was no Conan to comfort her.

Wataru Takagi grumbled under his breath as he tried once again to get his tie straightened.

_Stress less. _

_How would you feel if you were about to ask Val to be your girlfriend?_

_I know I know. But you don't have the love-hate relationship we did. And you **know **she likes you, just look at the Omiai. _

_I...know. But she doesn't know about this._

_ ...This meaning me _

_This meaning you. I mean what am I supposed to say: 'Hey I really like you, want to go steady? Oh and I hope you don't mind, but I have an undead teenager in my subconscious.' That should go over well._

_My sense of sarcasm really doesn't suit you.  
_

_Any other helpful suggestions?_

_Um, don't tell her both at once. And better tell her about me first, or else she'll think you were keeping secrets.  
_  
Takagi blinked. _You have a point. Maybe we should talk to Jazz about this._

_It would explain why you keep calling her 'Nee-chan'._

S$

"Absolutely not! I forbid it."

Ran rolled her eyes. "You're being impossible Dad. It's been over a year since Conan saw his parents."

"I'm fine with the runt going home to Mommy. He should probably stay there. But you are not going to America."

"Why not? The Edogawas are paying for my ticket, and they'll be putting me up. It's during break so I won't even miss school. I don't see why you're against this, it's not like I'm going with Shinichi." Ran struggled not to grin at what she knew was a lie.

This did seem to mollify the detective slightly. "I still don't like it."

Ran sighed knowing she was in for a long argument. _Where's Shinichi anyway_

_S$ _

"Hello little Friend."

"Hey Wulf. You're Japanese is getting much better."

The werewolf ghost shrugged. "It is easier to learn language when one can talk with teacher." He lifted Conan up and put him on his shoulder.

Conan sighed. "Danny's in trouble."

"We must go at once." Claws extended from his hand, ready to tear through reality to get to his first friend.

"Wulf," Conan held a steadying hand to Wulf's neck. "I'm going with Ran, we're leaving tonight. I want to you to stay here."

"Why?"

"I need you to look after the kids." The detective laughed humorlessly, "They're just like me, they find trouble even when they're not looking for it. I need to know someone's looking after them, just in case."

Wulf smiled. "I protect your friends if you protect mine."

Conan scratched him behind the ears. "It's a deal, friend"

S$

"Why Officer Takagi, I didn't know you'd be stopping by today."

"It was unplanned Kisaki-san"

_What is it about her that's so intimidating?_

_ I know, all she does is give you that look and you want to start begging forgiveness. Scary lady, I don't envy Kudo having her as a mother in law. _

_You do know she's probably teaching her secrets to Jazz...  
_

"Officer Takagi, I am a busy woman..."

"Actually I'm have to talk to Nee-chan about something, is she in?"

"No, and she won't be for a while. She's taken some time off."

_That doesn't sound like Jazz._

S$_  
_

#KnockKnock#

"Go away!" Jazz yelled at the door.

"Nee-chan what's wrong?"

Jazz dropped the suitcase she had hurriedly been packing. She ran too her front door and flung it open.

Both Takagi and his mental tag-along balked. Jazz hadn't looked so bad since the 'divorce' incident.

But before either persona could say say something, Jazz said something that silenced both their thoughts.

"Danny's been arrested."

S$

"The stage has been set, the players all rush to their roles. A new drama unfolds. The parade is about to make another twist." Clockwork smiled. "This should be interesting."

S$$S

**Sasia93:** So That's where my muse-demon went. He's been bugging you. Either that or you've been psychically hacking me. You haven't have you O.o

**The Violent Tomboy:** I am familiar with Ai, it fact if you check out my omake series, The Phantom Detective she's in it. However TIM took place before she was introduced. As for how Conan's going to help, well, yooou'll see.

**YumeTakato:** Things don't ever seem to get better for the ghost boy do they.

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** I have no problem imagining Takagi getting bullied. T.T Of course this is the perfect opertunity for payback, ne?

**katiesparks: ** I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Sadly Cartoon network seems to have pulled it ( #Screams at the injustice#). I think it's showing on YTV in Canada but other wise DVDs and sites like Guba are your best bet.

**Psycho King:** As far as voices in his head go, Danny could do a whole lot worse.

**Inuconan: **You're welcome

**auenm :** Hope this chapter answered most of your questions ( and spawned a bunch more. YAY questions). And things are never quiet around Conan, you know.

**Meitantei ChibiMoonPhantom:** #Feeds the obsession# MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**The-world-needs-peace: **Glad to hear from you again. I hope the sequel can live up to the standards of the original.

**Henshi-anichan: **Updates are every weekend, Friday if I can make it, Saturday morning if I can't

**Supernatural Chick:** Great thieves may be like artists, but writers are like spiders. We trap trap you in an intricate web of plot. I'm actually a huge Valerie fan. There's nothing wring with Sam/Danny, but it's be done waay to much.

**Wingg-ed Wolf:** The Impossible Series seems to be the only one I manage to post on a regular basis. Always blew my mind that this wasn't done before, since the fan bases cross a **lot.** There actually is another one out there though, by Skyechan. And apparent giving Danny schizophrenia was the most popular thing I've ever done.

**Dragon's Hitokiri:** Future chapter #1 delivered #bows#


	4. Hi Ho Hi Ho It's off to America we go

_There had got to be a law against this..._

_ There is. I told you already.  
_

_Yeah, but unless we can make these jerks acknowledge it, we're stuck.  
_

"I'm asking you for the last time, punk, what did you do to Valerie Grey!"

"And I'm telling you for the last time, nothing! She was my friend!"

_Keep cool. They want to get you agitated and trick you into confessing something you didn't do. _

_I know, I know, but you know how much effort it's taking just to keep my eyes from glowing. I wish I could just ghost out of here. Any chance we could switch?_

_Don't even suggest it!  
_

"Are you ignoring me?"

"You've been asking me the same questions since you grabbed me at school, if anyone's a kidnapper, it's you!"

_Danny, that was the wrong thing to say. _

The interrogator leaned forward, grabbing the young halfa by his collar. "What was that?"

The door to the room slammed open. "Get your hands off him!"

_Jazz?_

The red-headed Fenton stormed into the room. "Do you have any idea how many civil rights you are in violation of?" she fumed.

The man's lip curled up. "What I am doing, missy, is holding an investigation into the kidnapping of Valerie Grey. And I don't need a woman who thinks she can do a man's job bothering me."

Jazz grabbed her brothers arm. "Add sexual discrimination to the list of charges my family will be filing against you Officer-" she glanced at his name tag, "Rees. Any further inquires shall be directed through a lawyer." With no further ado, she pulled her brother from the room.

"God, Danny are you alright?" Jazz started to fuss over her brother as soon as they got into the car.

"I'm fine. I desperately need to blow something up, but I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Mom and Dad called me as soon as you were arrested. I flew over as soon as I could. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. One day were at home when I got back from school. The next day they arrested me. They wouldn't let me have a lawyer or call Mom and Dad. Which Ta-I know is illegal."

_Still no going to tell her, huh? _

_Not the right time for this! _

"Well there's no doubt we have grounds for a severe lawsuit, but if I know you little brother, that's not what you're worried about.

"Yeah." Danny gazed out the window, "What happened to Valerie?"

S$

Conan sighed, the remains of his airplane kiddie meal in front of him. He was pretending to sleep, it cut down on the number of airplane attendants who wanted to coo over the adorable child. Although it was kind of funny seeing Ran get jealous but not be able to say anything...

_Now she knows what it feels like... _

"Soooo how many dead bodies do I have to look forward to?"

Conan's eyes flew open. "Takagi-keiji?"

"Yup." The cop flopped into the empty seat next to Conan. "Let me guess, you heard about Danny too?"

"Yeah."

"Found a way to deal with the shivers?"

Conan shook his head. He knew the almost paralyzing cold he felt around malevolent ghosts (Thankfully the only lingering side effect of a near-death experience that had separated him from his body) was going to be a **huge ** liability in a town as haunted as Amity, but that was the least of his worries. There was an almost unnatural hardness in his eyes as he spoke to his friend. "I doubt we're going to find Valerie alive."

Takagi felt his heart constrict, the part of his mind that was Danny falling deathly silent.

"She's a fighter, which makes it too much of a risk to keep her alive. Especially since no ransom demands have been made."

"I...I think we can rule out money as a motive. The Grey family doesn't have enough of it to make the risk worthwhile. You know, there's another angle to her disappearance," Takagi pointed out, trying to bury overwhelming emotions coming from the part of him that was Danny. "One the police wouldn't even know about."

"You mean the Red Huntress? That the target was Valerie's night time persona, rather than her daytime one. The most likely culprit, then, would be a ghost, which again doesn't give much hope for her being alive."

"If it were ghosts there would have been boasting. Danny would have heard about it." Takagi said shortly.

Conan turned his gaze onto his companion. "Are you okay?"

"Danny's in love with Valerie." Takagi didn't look at the shrunken detective, but rather stared straight ahead.

Conan blinked trying to see the connection. When it hit him his eyes widened to almost comical proportions. "Oh..."

"I know everything he feels, everything he's ever felt. This would be killing him even if he weren't being blamed for it." he sighed. "I'm going back to my seat. And Conan, please don't tell Danny about this. If he found out Val could be dead, he'd do something...stupid."

"Fine." Conan didn't like the idea of lying to Danny, but recognized that they couldn't afford a panicking Phantom flying around a paranoid Amity.

As Takagi went back to his seat, Conan curled up against Ran who had been sleeping against airplane window. "Don't ever leave me." he whispered as he fell asleep himself.

If he had stayed awake a few more minutes, he would have been aware of the arm that draped around him and the soft return whisper of "Never Shinichi..."

S$

"Explain to me again why I'm not on a plane to America?" Sato gave Megure a rather severe look.

"I understand there's an emergency, but I can't afford to let three of my best off at the same time."

"Three?"

"Yes, you see I'm taking a sabbatical as well."

"Shiratori-kun?"

"I'll be leaving this afternoon. Will you get some coffee with me?"

Sato was about to refuse when she noticed a strange look in his eyes. Rather than his usual flirting manner he had with her, it was almost a challenge.

"Sure," she answered shortly, allowing him to lead her to the break room. He didn't try engaging her in conversation until after the coffee had been poured.

"I know you and Takagi lied about the Impossible Murder."

Sato was suddenly grateful she had a ceramic mug and not a styrofoam cup, else hot coffee would have spilled all over her hands.

"When you two turned me over to the hospital, you told them you found me unconscious near the police station, with a concession from the explosion as a reason for my being unconscious. However I distinctly remember being awake after the explosion. Oddly enough the last thing I remember was heading towards Masters holding cell well after the excitement stopped. Also the hospital you dropped me was _not _ the one closest to the police station, but rather the one were you were getting a statement from Conan, meaning you were closer to that area. The window of your car was shot out by bullet that matched those found in police issue guns and I had strange burns on my clothing not matching any known fire or chemical burns.

Also, ever since then, Takagi has been acting strange, almost as if he were another person at times. You've been more protective of him and I noticed both of you seem to have a close friendship with Kisaki's new intern, none other the the daughter of the prime suspect before Masters. And now both of you suddenly want leave to go to Amity Park, the very town the Fentons are from."

Sato said nothing and just continued to drink her coffee.

"I'd ask you to tell me the truth but at this point I'm not sure I can believe you'd tell the truth. I pulled strings to get my vacation time passed instead of yours. I'm going to be following Takagi to Amity and find out just what you two are hiding."

Not waiting for a reply, he dumped out the rest of his coffee and left the room.

S$$S

**Henshi-anichan: **You're certainly welcome. I started the weekly update thing as a challenge to myself. I managed last story so I don't think there'll be a problem with this one.

**Psycho King:** With most teenagers, yeah. But I think Danny's sense of comic relief actually helps. And being able to get Shinichi's help on tricky cases also helps alot.

**katiesparks:** According to my bf, the owner of Adult Swim _hates_ Anime. Guba(dot)com is a website. Type Detective Conan in the search engine and you get just about every episode. Not in any descernable order, but they're there.

**Sasia93:** It's okay, I know you didn't steal the demon, he just likes running off and bugging other people. Sadly Wulf's not heading to America...yet #evil smirk#

**Supernatural Chick: **Better than the last? Well my worry of Sequelitis is allieviated. And as I've stated before, most fans of Danny are fans of Conan, oddly enough.

**Dragon's Hitokiri:** I don't feel a chapter ends well if there's no cliffhanger. It's just feels weak to me. As for Kaito, well, pretty much nothing in the story is set in stone till I type it. I had an outline for TIM and almost never stuck too it, so it'l be a surprise for me too.

**Firefly4000:** Thanks for the review but you'd better run. I think I see Sam and Jack headed your way and they are NOT happy :P

**The Violent Tomboy:** #bows# We live to serve

**YumeTakato:** I thought you'd be used to them after the first story

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** Haven't seen one yet, though with the amount of deatrhs around Conan you have to wonder.

**11katara13 : **Always happy to meet fellow fans, especially from more than one fandom

**Suuki-Aldrea: **Friday's the Day!


	5. Family Ties

AN: Since both Danny and Takagi are going to be together in the chapter

**_This is Danny in Takagi's head speaking_**

_This is Takagi in Danny's head speaking_

_This is someone speaking in their own head._

**_S$ _**

"Is it just, or is the customs department insane?" Ran commented as she, Conan, and Takagi exited the airport.

"How did the Fentons manage to get all that stuff we used out of the country, much less back in." Conan wondered aloud.

"Who knows? Hey, since we're all going to Amity want to share a cab?"

Ran smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but we have a ride picking us up."

"Really who?"

"Ran-chan, Conan-chan!" A blonde woman on a motorcycle waved to them.

"Nevermind, we're coming with you!" Conan yelled, attempting to hide behind the cops legs.

"That is no way to speak to your mother young man!" Yukiko plucked her son up from his hiding place.

"Is she really his mother?" Takagi whispered.

"Believe it or not, yes."

"And what a strapping young man. Ran, you haven't dumped Shinichi have you?"

"MOM!"

"Mrs. Kudo!"

"Are you _sure_ she's Shinichi's mother?!"

"I'm just kidding dear. Could you get the bags into the sidecar? I hope you don't mind riding behind me, I brought a spare helmet."

"But where will Conan ride?" Ran inquired.

Yukiko shifted her son to one arm and unzipped her jacket.

"No! Not again, you're a cop Takagi, stop this."

"Out of my jurisdiction. See you in Amity." He waved at them before going off to find a cab.

"You wouldn't! Mom this is not legal." _I can't wait to be big again. And why do I get the feeling Takagi was getting back at me for something. _Yukiko ignored her son and stuffed him into her jacket. "I am not a little kid anymore!"

"All children say that, sweetie." said Yukiko, either ignoring or reveling in her son's discomfort.

Ran sighed. "Just like when we were small the first time around."

**S$**

_I really don't think she's dead._

_**Why not?! Kudo's right, look at the facts.**_

_Kudo sees dead bodies everywhere. Literally. If he found an unconscious body, he'd probably think it was dead on account of because._

_**But if it were a kidnapping, there should have been demands by now.**_

_And if it was murder, there would have been a body found._

_**Not if the body's lost in the ghost zone!!!**_

_And what ghost could take Val? We both no how good she is, even if a bunch managed to overpower her there would have been a huge fuss. Explosions, screaming, you name it. That goes for a living culprit too._

_**So what? She was coerced?**_

_Must have been. She's probably being kept drugged. _

_**...You really think she's alive?**_

_Look into my head if I don't believe me._

_**Thanks.**_

_Anytime._

**S$**

**_This is slightly surreal..._**

Detective Takagi looked at the large building. A normal brownhouse, with the exception of the huge dome and the neon lights proudly proclaiming 'Fenton Works'.

_I've never even been to this country before, but this feel like home._

**_Well mentally at least you have lived here for 14 years._**

_Might as well get this over with_.

He knocked at the door and waited.

"If you're a no-good cop trying to frame my boy go away!" Maddie yelled.

Takagi blinked. "What if I'm a good cop whose flown halfway around the world to prove Danny's innocent?"

The door opened a crack and Jack peeked out. "Hey, you're that cop from Japan. Toggy."

"Takagi," he corrected. "Can I come in?"

Jack opened the door wide, his normal smiling self returned. "Sure! Welcome to America, Toggy!"

_I'm stuck with that name aren't I?_

_**He calls Sam Spooky-Ooky Bat Girl. You're getting off easy.**_

"Sorry for the duffel, I haven't had time to find a hotel."

"Oh nonsense," Maddie took the duffel from his hands, "If you've come all this way just to clear our son, the least we can do is put you up."

"That really isn't necessary".

"I insist," said Maddie in a tone that brooked no argument. "You can stay in the guest room. Drop off your duffel there and then we can try to figure out how to get Danny out of this horrible mess."

"Yes Mo-M'am." _That was close_ "I'll be right back." He walked up the stairs, turning left towards the guestroom.

"Wow," said Jack impressed. "He knew right where the guest room was without any of us having to tell him. Man, Toggy's good."

**S$**

_Jazz is here, Conan's coming soon, we should be good._

_Great, how many dead bodies should we expect?_

_Ha Ha._

"Danny?"

_This is slightly surreal_

Danny blinked. "Officer Takagi? Are you really here or just in my head."

"You too, huh. I heard about what happened from Neechan. The police let you go?"

"Actually Jazz dragged my out while threatening to sure. She's our legal advisor, but we still need a real lawyer. Problem is no one will work for us."

Takagi raised an eyebrow. _You know, suddenly I'm wondering if Val was the real target after all._

**_ S$$S_**

AN: Don't forget to click the fanart link on my profile.

**Suuki-Aldrea:** Hope this is soon enough

**The Violent Tomboy:** Shiratori will be showing up soon, I really can't say for Kid.

**Sasia93:** Actually Megure won't be involved much. He just likes sitting back and watching the Soap Opera that is the people who work for him. Thanks for help with the demon

**YumeTakato:** Thanks for the heads up!

**Firefly4000:** I miss chatting with you too, but Shadow just won't do IMs anymore (Shadow won't do much of anything anymore, I'm lucky I can post this!)

**Wingg-ed Wolf:** Matsuda? I don't see how he could appear seeing as how he's dea-_**omgplunniethnx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** I recently (as in this week) discovered Shiatori is NOT popular. Even less so than I thought. I don't worry about Sato, she'll find her way over. She has to now, I have plans to mess with her head!

**Henshi-anichan**: # salutes# I aim to please! Out of curiosity, what did you mean by 'this kind' of crossover?

**Dragon's Hitokiri:** When I first plotted out TIM, Sato, Takagi and Jazz weren't in it, Vlad was defeatedby apotoxin and Conan became a halfa (on purpose) in chapter 4. First time I ever plotted out a story and I didn't stick to _any_ of it.


	6. Avengers, I mean Team Phantom, Assemble

"Pamela_, Darling_, how are you?"

"It's been so long Yukiko!" The two women hugged while Conan twitched.

_A girl's missing, an innocent boy's being framed, and she's making SOCIAL CALLS?!_

Ran knelt down and gave him a small hug.

"She does this on purpose," Conan whispered angrily.

"I know." Yukiko had driven straight to Amity Park, however, rather than going to a hotel or straight to the Fenton's, she had stopped off to visit an old 'friend', namely a rich woman who apparently lived with her husband in a different world. Conan had a strong suspicion that his mother more enjoyed playing with the Pamela Manson's head than her company.

"Is this your daughter, I could have sworn you had a son?" The redheaded woman inquired as she noticed the girl accompanying her friend.

"Oh Ran's a family friend." Yukiko waved off. "My son, Shinichi, is off in Japan being famous."

"Naturally." said Pamela, though both Ran and Conan could tell she was sort of woman who was highly impressed by being famous.

"But while he's off, I have my other son to keep me company." Yukiko lifted up her son, showing him off like a plushie.

"Isn't he adorable, he's my younger son, Conan."

"How absolutely precious." The american woman pinched both of Conan's cheeks. Hard.

The miniature detective caught Ran giggling out of the corner of his eye. _Traitor._

_"_Of course a globe trotting life isn't the best environment to raise a child in, so my cousin Fumiyo has been raising him. It's important for a child to be raised in a stable environment, don't you agree?"

"Of course, thats what the experts say after all. Heavens knows I've tried to raise my daughter to the best standards, though the result is..."

"...is what Mom? Not a carbon copy of some after school special about fifties life?" A girl about Ran and Shinichi's age walked into the living room. She was dressed in black and purple and screamed 'angry goth'.

"Samantha Manson, we have guests. Put on something presentable."

"I'm not lowering myself to some fluffy fashion. Besides, I'm going out."

Pamela narrowed her eyes. "I certainly hope you're not going to see that Fenton boy. What will the neighbors think?"

Sam unleashed a patented goth glare at her mother. She opened her mouth, but Conan beat her to the punch.

"Hey Mommy, can big sister show me around town. Me and Ran-neechan haven't been to this town before. It look cool."

"Ran-neechan and I," Yukiko corrected, "And I think that would be a wonderful idea, as long as you don't mind Pam."

"Not at all. Sammykins needs some normal people to be around."

Sam looked like she wanted to argue, but recognized an escape for what is was. "Fine," she declared, turning on her heels and leaving the room, Ran and Conan rushing after her.

Once they were outside and far out of their mother's hearing, Ran shook her head. "I will never get used to that."

The girl snorted, "If you mean Mom and her friend, it's better you never do."

Conan knew, of course, that Ran had been refering to his 'Little kid' act. Instead he changed the subject. "Sorry for using you like that back there." he apologized to Sam, "But I had a feeling you didn't want to be there anymore than I did. I saw an exit and took it."

Sam gave the kid a rare smile. "Can't blame you for that."_ Kind of a weird kid, a lot smarter than he lets on, but kind of cool._

_"_And knowing my Mom, she'll be playing your Mom's head for hours, or at least until she's convinced that goth is a great lifestyle choice-"

Sam blinked. _Okay, Maybe this Yukiko isn't as bad as I thought_.

"-which is time we don't have. And I wasn't lying when I said we have no clue how to get anywhere in this town." Conan then gave Sam his trademark smirk "Of course we should probably pick up Tucker before we go to see Danny."

Sam stiffened, though her nervousness easily turned to defensiveness "What are you talking about?"

"Tucker Foley, technogenius and computer whiz extrodinaire, never without a PDA. He was only other person besides you with Danny when the accident happened." He probably would have said more, if Ran hadn't swatted him upside the head.

"What was that for?!" Conan then noticed the angry look on Ran face. _Uh-oh_

_"_Sam is not one of your suspects! She's one of Danny's closest friends and we're going to be needing her help with this. So stop with the psyche-out, honestly Shinichi, you're as bad as your mother."

"I am not." Conan whined before catching himself.

"Okay someone tell me what's going on here." Sam was not used to being left out of the loop.

Ran put her arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about him, he's more used to dealing with murderers than normal people. We'll explain everything on the way to Tucker's."

S$

Valerie's whole body ached as she regained consciousness. "What hit me?"

"Believe me, you're happier not knowing."

Fullconsciousness returned in a flash as Valerie suddenly remembered what happened. However, instead of the big man who'd kidnapped her, there was a petite woman, half oriental it looked like, playing with a knife. She was being held within a green dome she recognized as a ghost shield.

"Who are you, why am I here?"

"Name's Midori, chickadee. And I have no clue why you're here. If it were up to me, you'd have been killed long before you ever woke up. But Absinthe insists on having you alive for some reason. And he's the boss."

Valerie glared at the woman, rage overcoming her. But the moment she hit the shield immense pain filled her causing her to fall back. Not willing to give in, she called up her suit. It was a wasted effort, as a second attempt wielded the same results.

Midori laughed. "And here I thought this would be boring. I had no idea you were a masochist." An unholy gleam lit up her eyes. "More show me more of your pain."

Valerie set the computer in her visor to scanning the shield to find out what made it different, able to stop her as well as ghosts, at the same time doing her best to block out the pain and the crazy woman guarding her.

When the scan results came in neither the pain or Midori mattered at all. _There's ...nothing different? Ghost shields can't effect humans at all, why is is stopping me? What if..._ Valerie clamped down on a though of a fate too horrible for her to imagine.

S$$S

AN: Sorry this is late. I spent most of this week in bed sick.

**Wingg-ed Wolf:** No, thank you! You shal see the awesomeness you have sown towards the end of the story. As for the voices, tune in Next week.

**The Violent Tomboy:** Yes Boxy will be showing up soon.

**11katara13:** Anytime, us fans have to stick together.

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty:** I recommend anything by Ysabet and Icka. Candychan and Wren do some awesome stuff too.

**Firefly4000:** Shadow's my computer's name.

**Dragon's Hitokiri: **Next chapter is here

**YumeTakato: **Yeah, you'd think I'd know better than to trust built in spellcheckers by now...

**Taberah Blanc:** Yeah, Rees was way out of line, but as you'll see, there's a reason for it. Yep Yukiko's in the series and she's exactly like that (see manga vol 14 for some great chapters with her) As for Danny liking Val, I'm not sure why he does, but as we saw in Flirting with Disaster, he's got it bad. Poor Kid. I'm glad you're liking my story, I hope to live up to your expectations.

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** True, Conan's dead body attraction make for a great distraction!

**Henshi-anichan:** I know Skychan did one, but I think it was only one chapter.


	7. A Beginning of a Plan

Danny winced as Cujo began to bark loudly. While it was true he was very well trained by Axion, he was trained as a guard dog, which meant when someone approached the house, he let everyone know it. And Danny knew it was only a matter of time before his parents figured out it wasn't the neighbor's dog (since they didn't have one).

Of course Jack and Maddie weren't a hug concern at the moment. They were have a little nap that was in no was related to the cool chemistry teacher that had gotten fired for teaching Jazz's class how to make a sleeping drug.

The halfa went to the front door where Sam and Ran were supporting Tucker, who was unconscious.

"A little help here?" Sam called into the house, trying her best to drag her friend into the house.

"What happened?! Ghosts? Bad Cops?" It was one of Danny's greatest fears, that one of his friends would be hurt because of him.

"Trying to hit on Ran." Sam said dryly, indicating the Japanese girl with a shake of her head. Ran had the grace to look sheepish, while the small child beside her seemed to project righteous fury.

"...I don't think I want to know. Let's get him into the living room." Danny took Tucker from the girls and carried him out to the living room where Jazz and Takagi were seated, the three apparently in the middle of a discussion.

As they propped Tucker on the couch, he began to stir. "Man, what hit me?"

"A karate champ, a sleeping dart, something being kicked at obscenely high speeds, or any combination of the above." Danny answered dryly.

"Karate champ?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so it was either the dart or the kicked object, aimed at you by an overprotective chibi. Might I advise refraining from flirting with Ran, you'll live longer."

Takagi laughed humorously. "Or maybe a dead body fell on you. With Kudo's track record I wouldn't doubt it."

"Geeze, you say that like I run into dead bodies all the time."

Everyone stared at the miniature detective.

"What?" Conan blinked, sure he ran into three or four dead bodies a week, but that was normal wasn't it?

"Shinichi, when was the last time we went somewhere and someone didn't die?" Ran asked, her face very white with realization.

"Um," the young detective thought hard. "There was that kid heist last year..."

"That's...not normal." Jazz said, slightly disturbed.

"So we have a death magnet on our side." Sam nodded appreciately, "Ever consider going goth?"

"Not really, can we get back to the kidnapping?" This line of inquiry was beginning to worry Conan.

"Fine," Danny sighed. "One day I noticed Val wasn't at school. When I got home that day there were cops demanding to know if I knew what happened to Valerie but refusing to tell me anything. The next day they grabbed me in front of the school, loudly announcing that I was under arrest for the kidnapping of Valerie Grey. They refused to let me call Mom and Dad or a lawyer. Instead they locked me in a small room where they tried to force me to confess. At least until Jazz dragged me out. Mom and Dad tried to hire a lawyer, but none will work for us."

"I've been acting as our legal adviser," Jazz cut it, "I'm trying to get some IA investigators to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Isn't obvious." said Conan.

"You agree then." said Takagi, "Valerie was never the main target."

"Why is everyone deferring to the toddler?" Tucker asked, having been knocked out before Conan had been explained.

"No super shoes in the house." Ran warned Conan who had been reaching down towards his feet.

Danny sighed, "Let's just say he's as great a mystery genius as you are a technological genius. And what do you mean Val wasn't the target, she's the one that was kidnapped?"

"Don't you find it a bit of a coincidence that even though there was no evidence left reported so far, both of your identities are fingered as suspects less than 24 hours after Valerie disappears? That the officer in charge of your case is so against you to the point where he's risking federal prison? That no one will take you as a client despite the fact that you're legally guaranteed a lawyer? Doesn't this seem like an awful lot of bad luck?

Valerie's kidnapping wasn't the perp's main objective, it was a means to an end. Someone is trying to break you. To keep you islated so they can work on you."

Tucker blinked. "Wow, the kid is good. We just thought that was some of Danny's regular bad luck."

"That's why..." Danny said, his face pale. "That's why they arrested me at the school. They wanted everyone to see me being arrested so everyone would think I was the kidnapper."

""In all likelihood, yes."

"Danny, can you think of anyone who would want to do this to you," Ran asked, "Someone with a lot of money or influence?"

"One one." Danny's eyes started to glow, "Vlad."

Conan shook his head. "Dad has an inside man at the facility where Plasmius is being kept, if he escaped we'd know. Not to mention Kid's been keeping tabs on his own. Does anyone have any suggestions about where we should go from here?"

"A reverse smear campaign. We go public with how Danny's civil rights have been violated." Sam answered, slamming her fist on the table.

"I'll try to get in with the local cops." Takagi volunteered. "People like Rees always bug the hell out of their coworkers. We could get support from within the system. Sato should be here by tomorrow, that should help. She's much better with people than I am."

Jazz shook her head. "All I can do is what I've been doing, giving legal advise and crack down on Rees."

"Ran, could you attend school with Danny tomorrow to keep an eye on things? Mom probably set you up as a foreign student anyway."

"No problem. But what are you doing?" Ran inquired.

"I'm going to look for clues on my on. 'Cause no one suspects a cute lil kid." said Conan, going into his chibi act.

Everyone was silent for a moment "Kudo, you are scary in ways the Box ghost could only dream of." said Takagi, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead.

S$

_Are you alright, I've barely heard a peep from you all day?_

_**Yeah, I guess I just don't feel the need to say anything. I mean the real Danny's here and he's already thinking what I am and saying it.**_

_Not necessarily, I mean in the past few months since the merger you've both had experiences separate from each other and that' bound to change you at least a little._

_**Ma****ybe. But I still don't feel like talking much when the real Danny is around.**_

-Meanwhile in the next room-

_What do you think of this?_

_It's a little overwhelming. But I think we have the makings of a solid plan in place._

_That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean come on, you're the one always telling me I should tell someone._

_Well that didn't include the real me._

_He didn't seem to react when I asked if he was in my head. Maybe he has a copy of me up there._

_If so, the definition of awkwardness was just raised a few bar..._

S$_  
_

"So, this is your school." Ran looked up at Casper High.

""Yeah," Danny was hunched over, trying to look inconspicuous. All around him were people whispering and pointing. "Could this get any worse?"

"You had to ask." moaned Tucker as Dash approached.

"Hey Fentino, don't think you're so tough just cause some dumbass cops arrested you. You're way too much of a dweeb. And anyone who thinks you had anything to do with it's an even bigger dweeb." He poked Danny hard in the chest, causing him to fall over before walking away laughing.

"Why that..." Ran balled her hand into a fist.

Danny just blinked. "Did Dash just say, in his own neanderthal way, that he thought I was innocent?"

"And used the popularity game to make everyone else think you were innocent too?" Tucker added.

"Not on purpose." Sam grinned sarcastically. "Dash couldn't stand the thought of Danny being tougher than him. I would mean Danny was letting him beat him all high school-"

"-Even if it's true-" Danny cut it.

"-and that would destroy Dash's rep for good. Ah, school politics, working in our favor for once."

"Well, you are overdue for a lucky break." Ran said.

S$

"Class this is Ran Mori." Lancer introduced. "She's come all the way from Japan to study with us for a week. I want everyone to make sure she feels welcome. Remember, you aren't just reflecting on yourselves or your school, but your country. Does anyone have any questions for Miss Mori."

Someone raised their hand, "Do you have a boy you like?"

Ran turned deep crimson, "I...well..." She took a deep breath. "Yes. His name is Ku-Shinichi Kudo. He's been by best friend since we were children." 

Paulina raised her hand. "What do you think about the ghost boy?"

Lancer sighed. "Miss Sanchez..."

"I think he's innocent." Ran said.

The classroom broke into an uproar.

"I've done some research on this town. He has done too much good to truly be a villain, risking his very existence to protect people multiple times. I don't understand why everyone on the TV says he kidnapped that girl. I've heard no evidence other than prejudice."

"Hmm a compelling argument Miss Mori. Have you taken debate?"

"No, but my Dad's a detective and my Mother's a lawyer."

Nathan raised his hand. "Does that mean you think Fenton did it?" Danny shrunk in his seat.

"Even less so than Phantom. While he was visiting Japan, Danny saved the life of my little brother, Conan, showing that he too is a hero. When the country had turned against his father during the Impossible Murder, rather than getting angry or rant, he worked with the police to uncover the truth. He is someone who tries to solve problems, rather than giving into temper. Like Phantom there is no evidence against him. The police do not seem to have a viable suspect, so they hound on those who cannot defend themselves."

"That's enough, Miss Mori if you could take a seat, we'll begin class. _Impressive. It's nice to see the young generation using thier brains._

Danny gave Ran a grateful smile as she walked past, and class began.

S$_  
_

"You wanted to see us, Lancer-sensei?" Ran asked as she and Danny stood in the office.

"Yes," Lancer smiled "And Miss Manson and Mr. Foley can come in as well." The two entered the office a little shamefaced.

"Mr. Fenton I can not begin to apologise for what happened to you the other day. I believe Miss Mori's speech at the beginning of class may help matters, but you have been singled out for something I honestly believe you didn't do. I want Miss Mori to stay with you today, not just to show her around, but because she seems to have a good influence on the other students."

Danny was speechless. "Thank you Mr. Lancer, I-"

A scream tore through the school. Danny, Ran, Sam, and Tucker ran towards the sound, Lancer following at a bit of a distance. they burst into the girls locker room to find Star crumpled on the ground shaking. In front of her was Paulina, lying facedown on the floor, blood surrounding her head like a halo.

"What happened here?" demanded Miss Tetslaff.

"I was trying to find Paulina. Kwan said he saw her by the locker room so I came in. Oh God, she's dead!"

S$$S

AN: Check the fanart this week for the love of god!

**Sasia93: ** Nothing like being interrogated by a little kid to throw you off :P. And it's about time I finally got everyone together.

**The Midnight Phantomess:** #bows# Always happy to please.

**Henshi-anichan:** The 'Little Kid' Act is one of my favorite bits too.

**The Violent Tomboy:** At least it's not Shinichi's head this time. As for Val, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty:** Check out my fanart link, There's a new picture there you need to see. As for Val all I shall say is MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Firefly4000:** But if you sledgehammer my computer, I won't be able to get online at all!

**YumeTakato: **True I probably should look into getting a beta...

**Suuki-Aldrea:** Every week!

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** Being a Conan level murder magnet, the last thing Danny needs :P

**Inuconan:** Conan's got more in common with his Mom than he'll ever admit!


	8. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

Despite Star's statement, Danny ran to check the body. He put his fingers to her neck and wrist, desperate to find a pulse. He backed away and checked his watch. "Time of death confirmed at 9:34 AM. No signs of rigor." he whispered sadly, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh God, Oh God." Star started hyperventilating, blood on her hands and shirt from where she had presumably tried to help her friend.

_I'm sorry Danny._

_Not as sorry as the guy who did this when I get my hands on him._

_Don't go down that road Danny, that train of thought creates people like Rees. We're here for justice not vengeance._

_You're...you're right. This isn't like a ghost fight. I just feel so helpless, you know?_

_This is what I, at the the real me, does for a living. If you want to be a cop, it means dealing with this on a regular basis._

Lancer shook his head, not able to tear his eyes aways. Miss Sanchez was hardly the nicest of his students, but she had the promise of a bright future. Who could have done this? Who was soulless enough to snuff a such a young life.

Kwan ran up, "I called the cops, they should be coming soon."

..._Takagi, do you see what I see!_

_You're right. But that would mean!_

_I almost can't believe it myself, but the evidence is there. All we have to do is tell someon-_

"You did this!" Nathan screamed, jumping at Danny, which snapped him out of his internal dialog. "First Valerie, now Paulina!" The enraged teen never reached his target as Ran grabbed him midair and twisted his air, flipping him backwards against the wall.

Sam put her hands on her hips. "For your information, Nathan, we were all in Lancer's office when the murder happened."

"And I've got the video evidence to prove it!" said Tucker. "This whole school is wired up with cameras!"

_Okay, no more going ghost at school._

_Yeah, would have been nice for Tuck to inform us of that sooner._

Ran lifted Nathan off the floor. "Do you care so little for the fate of those girls that you would jump without even bothering to look for evidence? Do you care if the kidnapper and killer get away, just so you can feed your own vengeance?"

Nathan again turned to Danny, "Well if you didn't do it who did?"

People started edging away from Sam, who looked like she was about to explode. "_IF_ he didn't do it? You say that likes he's the only person in the school capable of murder! I'd put Dash higher on that list, or even you, you creepy stalker."

Nathan looked like he was about to go postal again when Danny whispered. "I know who did it."

The silence was deafening as students and teachers turned as one towards the junior.

"Is this true Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked, hesitantly.

"Yes sir, I'm convinced, based on the evidence, that's there's only one person who could have killed Paulina." Tears were once again streaming down Danny's face as he raised a shaking fist. He took a deep breath and whirled around, pointing at the culprit. "The Killer is YOU!"

S$

"Little boy, what are you doing out of school!"

Conan jumped as the voice of the old librarian echoed though the small library.

_Ack! Forgot about truant officers! Um..._

"N-No speak English." _Okay, that was just lame._

The old ladies eyes narrowed. "Where are your parents?"

_Crap_ "No speak English?"

Help came from a totally unexpected direction. "Don't worry Lady, he's with me." The dark skinned teen grinned. "He's my cousin, we're visiting this country during school break."

The librarian gave him a look before leaving the two in peace.

"Heiji what the hell are you doing here?"

The great detective of the west grinned. "Thought you didn't speak English, Kudo?"

"Bite me," the chibi growled. "So what _are _you doing here?"

"My guess same as you." The Osakan flopped down on a chair. "You're here because of the tips of a certain black wearing alcoholics anonymous group operating in the area."

Heiji blinked as Conan fell off the chair with a large thud.

"Wha-How-They're HERE-they can't be- what if they- but only if-they couldn't _know_-"

"I'll that as a no. So what are you doing here?" Heiji leaned over to look through the newspapers, "The Red Huntress? Kudo please tell me you know this is a publicity stunt?"

Conan got back on the chair he was sitting on. "Her name is Valerie Grey, she's been kidnapped. And that's most definitely not a publicity stunt."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Prime suspect's that Fenton kid. _Unless you think it's a ghost,_" Heiji said in a fake-spooky voice.

"'That Fenton kid' is a friend of mine." said Conan a tad defensively.

"You think he's on the level?" Not that saying Kudo considered him a friend wasn't compelling already.

"Would he have called in me, knowing who I am, if he wasn't?"

"Some guy are just so arrogant, wait, he _knows?_ As in knows-knows? How'd he find out?" Usually Kudo was damn possessive of his secret.

"Long story involving the Impossible Murder. So tell me what you've found?"

S$

"The killer is YOU!"

"W-what's wrong with you?! Haven't I been through enough?" Star sobbed.

"You can quit your fake crying. You tried to cover it up, but failed miserably." Danny's voice had a coolness to it.

"Does that look like a covered up crime?" Star pointed to the body.

"I wasn't talking about the murder." Danny said. "I was talking about the blood on your shirt."

"I...I got this trying to see if Paulina was okay. You have no right to-"

"Wrong. You smeared the blood on your shirt after noticing what had happened, that as you bludgeoned your so-called best friend to death you had gotten blood splatter all over yourself. You washes your face as best you could but trying to wash the blood out of your shirt would be too noticeable, so you decided to hide it in plain sight by smearing more blood on. However, there are still areas of you shirt and pants that contain bloodstains that could only be gotten through high velocity blood splatter, meaning you were there when Paulina died." Danny's eyes narrowed and Star could have sworn she saw a hint of green in them. "First on the scene, first suspect Star. How did you think you were going to get away with this?"

"Because YOU should have taken the blame." Star snarled, the preppy cheerleader gone and a wild beast in her place. "Everyone was sooo sure you kidnapped Valerie, I figured they'd finger you in a minute."

There was a definite greenness to Danny's eyes now. "So you were going to let me spend the rest of my life in jail because of some petty grudge-"

"Petty,** PETTY**?! She kicked me off the A-List because I got a date faster than she did. I spent my whole life kowtowing to her. And she treated me like shit. I had to make her pay."

"Yep," said Sam dryly. "That's pretty petty."

"Shut up, what does a loser goth like you know. She had to die." Star ran, not at Sam or for escape, but at Paulina. She kicked the corpse over, revealing the shredded mess that once had been the most beautiful face in Casper High. "Who's A-List now, Bitch?"

_Takagi?_

_Yeah?_

_Putting people like her away? Definitely something I could dedicate my life to._

_Glad to here it._ Takagi-in-Danny's-head inwardly smiled.

"Kwan, help me with the psycho before the police arrive." Dash ordered. Kwan gulped.

"Oh and Fenturd?"

"What?" asked Danny a little sharply.

Dash leaned close so that only he could here. "Interesting trick with the eyes."

As Dash and Kwan hauled the psychotic ex-cheerleader away the crime scene, Danny turned as pale as his alter ego.

S$$S

AN: Feels good to be back at the Friday updates.

**Sasia93: **All things in good time

**The Violent Tomboy: **I take it back, someone did care that I killed Paulina. Where Conan goes, dead bodies follow sadly enough. And this had nothing to do with my hatred of bullies, really. #crosses fingers#

**YumeTakato: **I'm sorry about that, I really am. I keep thinking I've gotten all of them, And I while I get my family to read over it, well, they miss things too. I'm workig on it, I swear.

**LazyTantei:** The fanart in through a link at the bottom of my profile, including one from your story. And hopefully this is a one time occurance for poor Ran.

**Inuconan:** Ran is up there with Akane on the 'Girls you should not hit on' list. Because no matter how much he denies it,Conan is an overprotective chibi (look at the Trajic Valentine ep)

**candidus-lupus-full Moon: **No one likes Paulina. Almost makes you feel sorry for her...almost. And Yes, Poor Takagi is in for a big surprise.

**Azure Inu:**Nope, different enemy trying to frame him, and thankfully failing miserably.

**Dragon's Hitokiri: ** Nothing to apologize for. Hmm, Ever think "Let the Bodies hit the Floor" is Conan's theme?

**DR4G0lV:** Wait no longer the fic is here!


	9. No time!

Danny wasn't overly aware of much after that. _Dash knows Dash knows Dash knows_

_Calm down Danny. This is Dash, how could he know? All he saw was that your eyes changed color. No way he could figure out you're half-ghost from that._

_But he knows somethings wrong, he could tell and people would believe him._

_What? 'I saw Fenton's eyes change color? He must be evil.' If he didn't figure you out after the shrinking incident, then he's not going to._

Danny shook his head. _I still can't believe Star went psycho like that. She always seemed so preppy and harmless._

_And to the majority of the school you seem weak and cowardly. You know better than anyone else that people aren't what they seem Ghost-boy._

Once again Danny's internal dialog was cut short by someone jumping him, only this time Ran was there to intercept (she was in the office help Dash and Kwan restrain the psychotic cheerleader). Danny hit the wall hard. He didn't have time to gather himself before he was lifted up and slammed against the floor.

"So kidnapping wasn't enough for you, you had to turn to murder?"

_&$ Rees!_

_I concur_ Takagi's voice agreed dryly. _This man is more obsession prone than most ghosts_

"They caught the killer you idiot, do you even think before you arrest someone."

_Uh, remember what we said about giving the corrupt cop more ammo to use against you?_

Danny growled in response, eyes shut tightly so no one would notice the emerald glow. Why did things always go from bad to worse?

S$

Takagi yawned. His body had yet to adjust to being in a new timezone, and staying up most of the night in various bars didn't help. It had taken a while to find the one that served the majority of off duty cops and once he found it, no one would talk about Rees; they'd just get nervous and change the subject.

_This should be so much easier when Sato gets here._

_**Because she's going to be that big a help, or just because having her around makes you feel better?**_

_A little of both really. She's brilliant and at the same time I feel safer around her._

_**Safer than you feel in a favorite police hangout.**_

_Given what Danny's told us, yes. And the fact that no one's willing to talk abut Rees isn't reassuring me._

_**At judging by the looks people give us when we ask about him, we know he's not well liked.**_

_It's like everyone's afraid of him, I really don't like this._

Lost in thought he never noticed when someone dropped a note in his pocket. In fact he only noticed it when it fell out of his pocket when he paid for his soda.

-_If you want to know about Rees, meet me outside at 11:15-_

_**That was five minutes ago, wasn't it?**_

"Keep the change," Takagi called to the cashier as he raced out the door.

S$

"Come on Kudo, why won't you tell me about this case?"

Conan sighed. Heiji was determined at the best of times and a stubborn mule at the worst. And while he may trust the Kansai detective, that didn't give him any right to share Danny's secret. Of course Heiji not believing in ghosts would help that immensely. Heiji's belief that Phantom was an overblown publicity stunt, on the other hand, was going to ruffle some feathers.

"Heiji, I am going to the Fenton's to find out when school lets out and I can get back together with Ran. I will talk to Danny to see if he wants you involved in his case. I will not discuss the details until then."

"And you're sure this isn't just a publicity stunt?"

Conan clenched his fists. "If you suggest that again, I'm kicking you in the shin, using my shoes."

Heiji paled a little. He knew that was no idle threat, and that Conan would never use that threat unless he was really peeved. It didn't make sense to him. Judging by what Heiji had found out, the Fenton's had to be behind the ghost hoax. Yet Kudo was showing a strong loyalty to the family, the kind of loyalty that was hard to earn.

When they got to the Fenton household, Heiji almost did a double take. _Okay, there is something seriously wrong with these people. Their kids must have been picked on every day of their lives._

"Wait here." Conan ordered before he vanished inside.

And Heiji waited. For all of three minutes.

"All right Kudo, time to see what you and the Fenton's are hiding."

S$

"_Crime and Punishment_! Take you hands off my student!"

_Saved by...Lancer?_

"This is a police investigation into the murder of Paulina Sanchez. I am well within my authority."

"Miss Sanchez's murderer confessed! There's physical evidence both proving her guilt and exonerating Mr. Fenton."

"Oh there is is there?" Rees said in a tone that neither Danny, Takagi, nor Lancer liked. A dismissive tone that said the evidence didn't matter.

"Officer-" Lancer's tone was shaky, "Unhand that child."

Holding down Danny with one arm, Rees pulled his piece and pointed it at Lancer. The overweight teacher was clearly terrified but stood his ground.

_Okay, that's it!_

_Danny don't!_

Ignoring his voice of reason, Danny slammed his head upwards, hearing a satisfyingly crack as he hit Rees's head. Before the corrupt cop could react Danny grabbed the wrist of his gun hand and twisted, forcing him to release the gun. Danny managed a spin kick knocking the weapon into the locker room where Paulina's body lay before Rees managed to tackled him again.

"This time, freak, you're going to pay." Rees hissed into Danny's ear and he dragged him away.

S$$S

AN: I've been informed that I had five minutes to finish and upload before I lost internet today. No time for reviewer responses, chekc out the new fanart, sorry


	10. Why Kid's the thief, not Heiji

"Um, Hello?" 

_**This feels like a bad spy movie**_ Danny's voice warned.

_This coming from someone whose life emulates a cartoon show?_ Takagi asked back.

"Be quiet will you?" came a whispered voice. "I can't risk them over hearing."

_No comments from you_.

_**Quiet as a church mouse.**_

"My name is Delisle." A thin, nervous-looking man in uniform stepped towards Takagi. "I'm..I

was a detective for Amity PD. Now I'm just a beat cop. That's what comes from questioning Rees."

S$

"Clever. You tell most people you want to speak privately, they take you somewhere nice and quiet. Not many people take you to a crowded mall food court."

"Quiet places can be bugged." Takagi said nonchalantly. "Someone tries to listen in on us here, the only thing they'll get is a headache."

"You're an asset to your precinct." Delisle complimented, now much more at ease. He then sighed. "I'm slightly ashamed to say this, but there isn't much use for a police force in Amity. Most of the problem here are ghost related and Invi-Sorry, Danny Phantom-"

Takagi felt the persona in his mind wince at the almost mention of the hated name.

"-handles those. When he started taking down human criminals too, well, there wasn't much left for us to do but write traffic tickets. Not that many human criminals stuck around when they found about about Phantom." Delisle laughed quietly to himself then sobered. "Unfortunately without many cases, we didn't see the Rees's true colors. Of course the moment he got handed the Grey case that changed. I don't think he's even looked at the evidence. Just said 'Danny Fenton's the culprit' and went with it. Anyone who tried to reason with him was demoted before they could blink. Anyone who tried to actively do something." he shuddered, "We're not sitting on our hands because we're as corrupt as he is, we're doing it because we're scared. There's no question that there's someone behind Rees. Someone who wants to take down Phantom and for some reason that Danny kid. If you can find the head and stop him, we can bring Rees to justice."

S$

"This is..surprisingly normal." Heiji muttered as he glanced around the Fenton's living room. _Guess they aren't as weird on the inside, either that or the outside of the building is just a show for the hoax. Damn, can't figure why Kudo's so attached to these people._

Heiji walked around the living room, accidentally bumping into something and knocking it over. He caught it before it hit the floor, his eyes widening three times their size as he saw one of Jack's prototype ecto guns that had been left out. _ What the HELL is that, a bazooka? What is WRONG with this place?!_

"Grrrrrrrr."

_And this is why Kid's the thief and I'm not _Heiji thought as he heard the low growl of a large dog behind him. He turned around,expecting a Golden Retriever or a Saint Bernard.

He never expected to come eye to eye with a mouthful of teeth, especially standing at full height.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Heiji took off through the house, the humongous hound right behind him.

Subconsciously he noted that the house was slightly schizophrenic, alternating between comfy home and sci-fi laboratory. Of course all that was noted for future reference, since right now all he could concentrate on was 'Get away from the freakishly large dog'. Every door he came to he slammed behind him, hoping to slow down the dog, but it seemed like the thing could walk through walls or something.

_I'm can't believe this is how I'm going to die. Kazuha is going to kill me._

Heiji then felt strong teeth yank the back of his shirt and suddenly found himself in a mouth filled with huge teeth.

"Cujo, drop him." a stern voice commanded.

The dog released him, dropping the kansai detective on the ground. Though no longer being chased by the hound from Hell, Heiji felt no sense of relief. There was a new sword of Damocles dangling over his head. And it's name was Shinichi Kudo.

"Hey Kudo, fancy this, huh?"

The shrunken detective fixed his friend with a glare, matching the one on the tall red-head next to him.

"Heiji, did it occur to you that when I asked you to wait outside, there might have been a reason?" Conan asked heatedly.

"You were acting like you were hiding something. Besides, this isn't like you Kudo, getting mixed up in a hoax."

The red-head twitched. "_Hoax?_ And what hoax would that be?"

"The whole ghost thing. Haven't figured out if the Fenton's are scamming the town or if the whole towns in on it to drum up publicity."

If looks were lethal, Jazz Fenton would be brought in for justified homicide. Conan merely pinched his nose. "Heiji, what did you think was chasing you?"

"Huh," the detective blinked a for the first time really looked at the dog. Not only was it huge, it was green., with solid red eyes. There also seemed to be a slight glow surrounding the dog.

"Here Cujo," Conan called. The dog poofed into a small puppy and jumped into the waiting boy's arms.

"Ghost?" Heiji whimpered, not quite wrapping his head around the concept.

Conan sighed. "Come on, it's time to fill you in."

S$

#Thud#

Rees crumpled to the ground, his grasp on Danny releasing. The halfa turned around, shocked by what he saw.

Dash's face was pale, his trembling hands loosely holding a fire extinguisher. His breathing was erratic and he was obviously in disbelief about what he just did.

"Why?"

Dash swallowed. "Run."

"What?"

"There's something not right about this. If the police get their hands on you, they won't let you go you again. They'd kill you first."

Danny shook his head. "Dash you're not making any sense."

"You don't have much time before he wakes up. You've done too much for us to let them take you."

Danny blinked. "You...know?"

_Guess I underestimated him._

_I think we both did._

"Thanks Dash." Danny said whole heartedly, before he dashed out of the hall.

"Anyone have a problem with what I just did?!" Dash yelled into the hallway, slipping back into his role as leader of the pack. The assembled teachers and students shook their heads. They had seen Rees attack a student and pull a gun on an unarmed man.

"Good, because the loser is about to wake up and we need to decide what we're doing."

$S

Takagi checked his watch. _Planes always seem to run late. Any ideas on this Danny_​?

_**I have yet to run into the Airplane Delay ghost, if that's what you mean.**_

Takagi rolled his eyes. _Cute. Any idea whose behind Rees._

_**Besides the obvious, who we know is powerless and behind bars, nothing. Besides there's always a chance that is some someone I, er, the real Danny pissed of after the Impossible Murder.**_

_Always a chance. Hey, looks like Sato's flight is in. Finally, things should get easier from now on._

_**Like it's ever that easy**_.

Throngs of people exited the airplane. Takagi disparately searched the faces, trying to find the one he was looking for. _Where is she?_

He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Shiratori said, "But Sato isn't coming."

S$$S

AN: Hurrah, FF.N finally let me in my Documents manager!

S$

**The Violent Tomboy: **Yah, attacking police officers isn't generally a good idea (no matter how much Rees deserved it)

**ZK Chromedragozoid:** I'd say that's a safe bet

**DR4G0lV:** Thank you

**EelvenGirl:** Sorry this weeks update was late.

**Shadewolf7: **I like giving responses. And I'm glad you liked the chapter

**Twilight-Phantom66:** #bows# Always happy to entertain

**YumeTakato:** Glad you liked it. I wasn't to pleased with it myself

**Sasia93:** There is defiently something wrong with Rees. What it is, wait and see.

**Inuconan:** Conan angry is dangerous, scary, and highly amusing (provided you aren't the one he's angry at)

**Dragon's Hitokiri:** Sadly the home computer was going in for repair, and the wireless router was going with it, so I didn't have time for real editing, much less reviews. Danny knew the risk he was taking, but he's a hero. He'll protect poeple no matter what (even from the people who are supposed to do the protecting in the first place.)

** Firefly4000:** Same old same old

**candidus-lupus-full Moon: **You peeked! Shiratori's trying to do the right thing, but he's going to be bringing a whole mess of trouble.


	11. You're going to kill me for this

Invisible, Danny ran through Amity. He needed to escape, but had no clue where to. A lot of places in town had ghost shields up. And he needed somewhere the cops wouldn't go.

_What should I do?_

_I...I don't know Danny. The police will check your home, as well as Sam and Tucker's. Most public place have a shield around them so we can't even get in._

_I messed up didn't I._

No poker face in the world worked inside one's subconscious. The shade of Takagi could literally feel the despair and hopelessness the young halfa was feeling.

_**Yes you did. But it was the right thing to do. You probably saved Lancer's life, not to mention who knows how many others.**_

_Should I just give up, turn myself in?_

**NO! Dash raised a good point. Whatever's going on in Amity, it's far from legitimate law enforcement. And I didn't like how Rees called you a 'freak'.**

_Great, that really is the last thing we need._

Throughout this inner dialog he never stopped moving. Sometimes running, sometimes flying he continued through Amity, trying to find some haven where he could rest.

_S$_

"When I get loose you're all dead you hear me, DEAD!" Rees screamed. The crooked cop was bound to a chair with cables from the AV room. At Dash's suggestion, he had been bound before he woke up, so no one could specifically be charged. In the chair next to him was Star Summers, also bound and gagged as well, homicidal light still in her eyes.

_What now?_ Lancer wondered, head in his hands. After Rees had been secured he had made the announcement that school was canceled and that anyone not wanting to get involved should leave. Now there was only a handful of teachers and students left with him guarding a homicidal teenager and a police officer who had already pointed a gun as him.

He had always considered himself a good judge of character, but he had failed Miss Summers, failed her badly. She had never even registered on his radar as being troubled and now another student was dead because of it.

Lancer was brought out of his musing by a mug of coffee pushed into his hands. He looked up to see the young exchange student from Japan smiling down on him.

"Yen for your thoughts." Ran asked.

"How does it come to this? Why does it come to this? What could cause a human mind to go so horribly horribly wrong? And how the devil did I miss it?"

"Because sometimes we can't see what's right in front of us; we won't let ourself believe it." Her own mind wandered to the truth that had been in front of her for more than a year. The one she hadn't been able to see until the ghost of her dearest friend appeared before her eyes.

"I became a teacher because I wanted to help children. Now I'm wondering how much good I'm really doing." Lancer took a large swig from the cup. It was the cheap brew from the teacher's lounge, but it was something.

"You can't save everyone Mr. Lancer. Danny says you're the one who helped him get back into his schoolwork when he was having troubles. He has a lot of respect for you." Ran pointed out.

Lancer's mind now swung to Danny Fenton, now on the run from the police for doing no less then protecting his own life. "In the end I've failed him too."

"It's far from the end." Ran pointed out. "And when the end does get here, coming to his defense back there will probably mean more to him then you can imagine."

S$

_I can't go on any more._ Danny finally stopped running, returning to visibility. He crashed exhausted into a pile of boxes in an alleyway. _Are you sure you can't take over for a while? _The halfa felt a wave of panic and fear from the persona.

_**Danny, I've asked you before, please don't even mention that. We both know I shouldn't even be here. Letting me take control of your body (forgoing for the moment whether or not I can) gives me more of an existence than I want.**_

_I'm TIRED!_ And in that word Danny encompassed everything he was thinking and feeling, since long before Valerie Grey was kidnapped. Being a teenager and a superhero, keeping a secret from everyone, being so emotionally attached to people that hated him. There was no difference between Fenton and Phantom except in perceptions, to hate a part of him was to hate him.

God he was tired.

"I am the Box Ghost!"

_**Danny are you thinking what I'm thinking?**_

The halfa grinned. "I believe I am."

"The Box ghost demands to know why you are talking to yourself. Beware!"

S$

"So...Ghosts?"

Conan felt like banging his head against the table. "Yes Heiji, Ghosts. Ectoplasmic entities. Spirits from beyond the grave. Didn't Kazuha give you the run down on this stuff already?" Cujo, sensing Conan's stress levels gave his face a good cleaning.

"And that thing in your lap is a ghost?" Cujo growled at the kansai detective, who scooted his chair back several inches.

"Cujo is the ghost of a guard dog from Axion Industries who was put to sleep when the company upgraded security," Jazz filled in. "A very _well -trained_ _over protective _guard dog."

Heiji gulped. Angering Jazz- bad idea. (Eri had indeed taught Jazz her trademark glare). "I don't get it Kudo, how'd you wrap your brain around this so easily. It goes against everything we both believe in."

Conan's face darkened. "I didn't have much of a choice."

hr

He was dying and he knew it. The cold had penetrated him so deeply that he had lost all control over his body, which was shivering uncontrollably. Not that being able to move would help much when you were free floating in the netherworld.

As he felt the darkness closing in on his mind, his thoughts turned to Ran, the most beautiful and amazing person in the world. He thought about all the opportunities he had passed up and the ones he would never have. With the last of his strength he screamed into the void "I want to go home. I want RAN!"

Suddenly the void was gone, replace by the familiar wall of the Mouri's home. He still felt the cold, but it was distant, as if his skin were someone far away. He was also seeing things from a lot taller perspective than he was used to anymore.

A suspicion formed in his mind and with it came a wave of panic. "Ran!" he called out, desperately, before remembering she was probably still at the hospital.

But she wasn't. Ran turned a corner and looked straight at him. When her face lit up, Shinichi felt that maybe his suspicions were wrong.

"Shinichi, where have you been?" She called as she ran towards him and embraced him, relieved that her Shinichi was finally back.

Or at least she tried to, the moment when they should have connected, she kept going and Shinichi felt that strange sensation he had when Danny moved him though solid objects. _Please No!_

Ran turned to face him, the fear and confusion dawning on her face.

"Ran, I," Shinichi choked on the words he didn't want to admit. "I think I'm dying."

hr

"You okay Kudo?"

"Wah-" Conan snapped back to reality. "Nothing, just remembering something."

Takagi wandered into the kitchen, looking exhausted. "We have a problem." He collapsed in a chair and rested his head against the table. "Actually make that two problems. Problem one is that Rees. He got someone powerful backing him and whenever someone on the force tries to stop him, bad things happen."

"That explains why Internal Affairs has been dragging their asses." Jazz muttered.

"Problem two is that Shiratori's in town and he knows something wasn't kosher with the Impossible Murder. Unfortunately he knows we're hiding something. It's only a matter of time before he digs up more than we can afford."

The front door slammed open, Sam and Tucker running in. "Has Danny been here?" the goth gasped, out of breath.

Jazz blinked. "No, why would he..." She glanced at the clock and noticed how early it was. "Oh god what happened?! Is Danny okay?"

"Star killed Paulina." Tucker explained, his usual humor gone. "Danny figured it out, but when the police showed up it was Rees."

"Oh God,"

"This just keeps getting better an better," Takagi muttered, still facedown at the table.

"Where's Danny? Don't tell me that Bastard has him." Jazz growled, in full Neechan mode.

"Danny ran." Sam said. "He had to fight Rees to protect Lancer. He escaped afterwards. Rees and Star are being held at the school. Ran stayed behind to help Lancer keep an eye on them."

"Danny can be invisible and intangible, we'd never find him if he doesn't want to be found." Sam grumbled.

"Say what?!" Heiji blurted.

Sam and Tucker started, for the first time noticing a stranger in their midst.

Conan read the look on Sam and Tucker's face. "Don't worry, that's just Heiji. But you can call him idiot."

"Hey!"

"I am the Box Ghost!" the all too familiar blue skinned spirit jumped up through the kitchen table interrupting the proceedings.

"G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!" Heiji screamed, knocking over his chair.

There was a bit of quiet snickering from Conan, Sam, and Tucker. Takagi just groaned. "Boxy, do us a favor and get out of here before we sic Jazz and the peeler on you."

"Do not speak harshly to me, for I, the BOX GHOST, bring you a message from the ghost child."

Sam instantly brightened. "You have a message from Danny!"

"Yes," Box Ghost continued, "In return for a large donation of boxes I, The Box Ghost, have taken him to the ghost zone to hide out. In return for a large roll of bubble wrap I am to tell you that you can find him using the Booomerang and the specter speeder. And that the one called Dash has figured out the truth. BEWARE!"

The Box Ghost the turned a flew back under the table.

"The Hell?" Heiji wondered as he stared where the ghost had been.

"Dash is as dumb as a brick, how could he have figured it out?" Sam fumed.

"Yeah, I mean Danny's eyes were flashing a bit during the Star thing, but that's nowhere near enough to guess he's half ghost."

It was at this point that Heiji decided not to even bother anymore.

"You're right, Foley. It wasn't."

Everyone turned to see Dash Baxter standing in the doorway. No one had heard him enter or approach.

"What are you doing here?" Sam hissed.

"What do you think? I'm here to help clear Fenton."

"Why should we believe you?" Tucker challenged.

"Go ahead and tell them." said Conan with a scary smirk on his face. "Tell them exactly how you knew Danny's secret."

Dash smirked back, "If you insist, shrimp. I know Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom because-" For a split second as he passed by a cabinet, Dash was covered in shadow. However the person who walked out of the shadow was a slender Japanese youth wearing white formal wear including a cape and a monocle. He sat down in the last remaining chair. "-he told me himself." He wiggle his fingers in a short of wave. "Hello my dear detectives. Did you miss me?"

S$$S AN: So anyone remember Chapter 2, when Dash basically said he was leaving and wouldn't be seeing Danny for a while? 


	12. The Worst Thing is Not Knowing

This was far form Danny's first time in the Ghost Zone. Whether on a rescue mission, facing an enemy, or just plain mapping it out, Danny had always had an agenda while there. This was the first time he had no idea where to go. Aimlessly he drifted past several door until something caught his eye. Floating back he noticed his logo painted white on a black futuristic door. 

_Think I should go in?_

_Well, odds are the owner isn't going to mind if they put your personal emblem on their front door. Who knows, maybe it's Dani?_

_I don't think so, being in ghost form too long would probably be as bad as using her powers._

Danny pressed lightly on the door, which opened with a quiet _swoosh_. The first thing that hit him as he entered was the smell of freshly cut grass and summer flowers. The other side of the door contained a pocket realm consisting of a field of short grass with a tower in the middle. The sky above was in a permanent state of nighttime with constellations burning bright.

_This place feels like home. I don't know how else to put it, I feel safe here._

Danny approached the tower, only to find a note placed on the front door.

_A shame you won't find this place till the mess with Miss Grey's kidnapping. It's a beautiful realm you've created. Yes created, this is your room Danny, your personal realm in the ghost zone. It was created at the very moment of your half death and has since been waiting for you, built upon your own subconscious whims and feelings, as is the realm of every ghost here. You need not worry while you are here; you'll be safe till you leave. Keep your friends close, you'll need all of them as they'll need you. Remember, love transcends deaths and half-deaths._

_-Clockwork_

_PS: Takagi was right, Dani has her own realm, however you are also correct in that she won't be able to access it until she's been stabilized._

_...Nice place you've got here, Danny._

_Yes, yes it is._ Danny responded, still somewhat in shock.

S$

_Do ghosts bruise?_ wondered Valerie. Any ghost who crossed her path weren't around long enough to bruise. For once she wished she had paid more attention to her prey instead of blasting.

Bruises and burns covered her body from her attempts to escape. Midori was quite adept at making her loose enough of her sanity to make her desperate enough to try to break though the shield. An action which had only resulted in bruises and burns covering her body.

Bitch didn't even have decency to even tell her whether she was alive or not.

You'd think it'd be obvious, wouldn't you? But she had fought ghosts that were so seemingly alive. She'd caught the ghost boy himself breathing heavily and sweating, thing she'd previously assumed only the living did.

How did she know she wasn't subconsciously mimicking a pulse and breathing? That she wasn't so desperate to be alive that she was fooling herself.

And if she was a ghost, what did that mean? She didn't _feel _evil. But if that were true then everything she had done since becoming the Huntress, all the ghost she had 'dispatched'...

Of course all of this meant nothing if she was still alive. _But if she were alive, why did the shield stop her?_

Midori entered the room. There was something to her walk that reminded Val strongly of Paulina. An arrogance and aloofness that seemed to radiate from her. Like Paulina she could tear a person down in seconds, in fact Midori had her classmate flat out beat. Paulina would never have been able to incite Valerie like Midori could.

But it wasn't an exact match. There was a darkness in Midori that Paulina never had. Paulina just wanted to make herself look good. Midori lived for seeing pain. No ghost she had ever met, even Phantom, was as depraved as this woman.

The black clad woman grinned at her captive "My, such a glare. Is that a hint of a glow I see in your eyes?" she inquired as she switched on the television. This was the single worst torture that Midori could inflict. Every night she would turn on local news for Amity Park and force Valerie to watch as sweet Danny Fenton was being persecuted for her kidnapping. This was usually when Valerie would throw herself against the shield, unable to bear seeing the boy she cared for more than anything else being demonized by the media. Heck she even felt slightly bad for the ghost boy. Not that he didn't deserve the bad press, just not for something he didn't do. She did have a sense of justice.

"Tragedy today as local student Paulina Sanchez was killed in between classes at Casper High School."

"WHAT?!"

Midori blinked.

"We have received a memo from police stating that Danny Fenton has been charged with this crime and that it's a continuation of his kidnapping and presumed murder of Valerie Grey. The motive is the same, revenge against girls who've spurned him. According to the information we've been given, there is enough evidence to convict Fenton."

"No..." All strength left Valerie's body as she crumpled in her cell. This wasn't right. Why? Why was Danny being punished? What could a timid guy like him have possibly done to anger such a powerful group of people as her captives?

"As is just so happens, we, on an anonymous tip, had an undercover reporter at Casper High under the guise of a student. With a hidden camera in her bag, we have a recording of what happened. Viewer expression is advised."

The clip started with Star's scream and the reporter hastily moving towards it. During the run Valerie saw Danny and his friend pass the reporter, from the _opposite _direction of the scream.

The video continued with Tucker and Sam providing proof of Danny's innocence (though Danny seemed less than pleased to know about the cameras), Danny pointing out Paulina's killer and Star confesive outburst.

Valerie wished she could say she was surprised, but she wasn't entirely. Since her removal from the A-list, Star hadn't been as careful with her conversations as she had been. Valerie had seen the darkness within her friend. And worse, she hadn't done anything since she recognized that same darkness inside her self. The rage she felt for Phantom was mirrored in Star's hate for Paulina, and since there wasn't anything wrong with her, then there wasn't anything wrong with Star, right. Totally justified.

Oh, she had been getting a hard look at herself since her kidnapping, and she was NOT liking what she saw.

The anchorman's voice broke Valerie out of her internal guilt trip, the first time he had spoken since the video began. "One concerned student, whose name is being withheld, called the police about the murder. He did what under normal circumstances would have been the right thing. However..."

It was then that Rees appeared on screen, slamming Danny into the wall then floor. Valerie was sure her heart (if she still had one) stopped the moment Rees had pulled his gun on Lancer (who had shown courage she certainly hadn't thought she had). Her eyes must have popped out of their sockets as she watched Danny catch Rees by surprise, slamming his head into the officer's nose and getting the gun away from him before Rees regained control.

If she ever got out of this, she was DEINITELY going steady with Danny. _If he still wants anything to do with me after this is over..._

The video clip ended. "Officer Rees was detained by another student while Fenton made his getaway. He's still on the run from authorities and the police have asked that anyone with information on him turn him in for his own good and everyone else's. However as a station we ask you to give shelter to this poor boy should you get the chance. Much like local hero Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton is being targeted for unknown reasons by our justice system. These two have done what they could to protect us. Now it's our turn to protect them."

Midori pursed her lips and pulled out a cell phone. "Absinthe, we have a situation."

S$

"Shinichi..." Ran whispered in her sleep.

Lancer grinned fondly at the girl who had fallen asleep at his desk. Right now they were the only ones left in the school besides Star and Rees. Oddly enough the fact that no law enforcement had shown up was reassuring. They had to know Rees was there, but were in no hurry to rescue him.

Still calling in the local police force would only result in Rees being freed and quite possibly himself and Miss Mouri being arrested. According to Miss Mouri she had called her guardian for this trip, a Yukiko Kudo, who had some contacts in the FBI. Someone would be arriving (hopefully soon) too take both sociopaths off their hands.

The sound of something dropping to the floor grabbed his attention. A small hissing sound followed as did a strong scent to the air that made his eyes tear. Before he could even wake up the sleeping girl next to him, he was out like a light.

"So what do you want to do with them bro?" Rees asked.

The larger man next to him smacked him hard. "Don't be soundin' so happy. You screwed this up big time, and the boss don't like screw ups."

"So you going to cap them are what?"

The larger man shook his head. "It's that level of brains that gotcha into this mess. Get this straight Tony, I ain't gonna be getting ya outta messes like this again. You wanted in, you take your own falls."

"Whatever you say bro. So what do you want to do with them."

"That hunter toots gives us leverage against Phantom, and if out intel is right, this girl'll give us leverage against the pipsqueak gumshoe. As for the teacher-man, maybe Absinthe can use a few more test subjects."

S$$S

AN: New fanart up, go and see. #falls asleep at keyboard#

S$

**The Violent Tomboy :** Yup, he was Dash the whole time (except Chapter 1). You have no idea how hard it was not to say something

**Shadewolf7: **Boxy rocks!

**WolfDaughter: **Don't feel bad. I don't think anyone got it before Conan did.

**YumeTakato: **Misdirection is FUN! Actually I felt kinda bad. I was getting all these compliments on MC1T for how I was doing Dash's character.

**Wingg-ed Wolf:** Now now, that would be telling. And I'm doing the best I can as is.

**candidus-lupus-full Moon: **Glad you enjoyed it. Kid just loves making peoples brains explode.

**egyptianqueen777:** You might find it reassuring that the reason I haven't really touched anything else is that I've been focusing exclusively on this story, which means it will get done. There is also a massive rewrite in the works for What's a little Fur Among Friends which is zapping any remaining free time.

**mushroomcloudslooklikebroccoli:** Yup that's where the chapter title came from :)

** Sasia93: **Thank you for being a good sport about it and not trying to kill me. And I take the hyperness as a compliment :)

** Inuconan: **Well how was he to know Boxy was harmless? And Dash wasn't Dash and hasn't been since chapter one. After the real Dash went on his early vacation, Kaitou Kid stole his identity to keep an eye on Danny.


	13. Heart to Heart

AN: I've said from the beginning that this was Danny/Valerie. Therefore I would really like it if I don't receive a review saying that someone sees no reason to keep reading my story since I didn't do a Danny/Sam pairing. I have nothing against the two and acknowledge them as the cannon couple. In short: Please don't flame me or dis me because you don't like my pairing.

S$

"Kaitou Kid!" Heiji exclaimed. Truthfully, he felt a little bit of relief. Thieves were something he was familiar with, something he could _deal_ with.

"About time you showed up."

Kudo was fast leaving that particular category. "Uh Kudo, why are you so happy about Kid being here?" _Unless, _"_Please _tell me 'Phantom Thief' isn't a literal term." groaned Heiji as he buried his head in his hands.

"No worries, tantei-han. I am quite alive." The thief gave his trademark smirk.

"Well I have plenty of worries. Let's start with who you people are." Sam slammed her hand down on the table. "For three years Danny hasn't told a soul about his powers. All of a sudden, you guys just magically appear from Japan; where he's apparently told you everything you could ever want to know about him. And for some reason he doesn't tell Tucker or I _anything_ about you. And we're just supposed to trust you?"

"No," said Conan, his eyes hardening. "You're supposed to trust him. Danny isn't a solo hero, he's used to having a team to work with. He was put in a foreign environment with the legal system working against him and his greatest nemesis manipulating the whole thing; which means there's no way you could even have gotten into the country to help. He had some choices and they were his to make. We're a part of this now, like it or not."

He would have said more, but he was interrupted by a slight touch on his shoulder.

"If I may cut in," Takagi stated. "You're not really mad because Danny told us his secret are you? You're mad because Danny didn't tell you about _us_. Because you three tell each other anything and you feel like we've come between that."

Sam didn't answer, she just shifted the focus of her glare.

" Danny kept a secret from you, yes. But not because he didn't trust you, but because they weren't his secrets to tell. He wasn't going to misplace the trust Conan or Kid placed in him any more than they misplaced his. Yes, Team Phantom has expanded beyond the small group you're so comfortable with. I hate to break this to you Sam, but _things change._ The stakes have gotten higher. The Impossible Murder required more than what the original group could muster. The challenge we face now might be greater than all of us put together. You want to be angry, fine. Be angry at your parents, be angry at the police, be angry at the media. But don't be angry at us and don't be angry at Danny, or else we lose plain and simple."

"You talk like you know us, how could you? Who do you think you are?"

"I don't know anymore!" snapped Takagi. His face paled as he realized what he had said. Without saying anything to anybody he stood up and left.

"Keiji-san is not himself," Kid said quietly. "And I think we all know who's self he is becoming."

"It's really that bad?" Jazz whispered. "I know he always called me Nee-chan but..."

"Back home he had the environment he was used to, and Sato-san was a strong support for him," Conan explained. "Here, without her and surrounded by the places where Danny's memories came from, is it any wonder he's starting to slip?"

S$

_Stupid Stupid Stupid._

_**No arguments here.**_

_Thanks._

Mental Danny shrugged. _**Okay, so maybe we should have seen this coming and planned for it a little better. I forget sometimes that you aren't used to having a temper yet. You know there are going to be questions now.**_

_Or worse, silences. Heh, maybe I can get out of the perjury charge on an insanity plea._

_**Come on, we don't know Shiratori's going to find anything on you. Heck, he can't even figure out Sato-san doesn't like him.**_

_Correction, he doesn't want to believe Sato-san doesn't like him. He wants to find evidence against me, that'll make it much easier. This isn't the time to worry about what Shiratori might find. _ Takagi looked into the green void in front of him. There was almost something hypnotic about the swirling green hues.

"Ever think about it?" Sam asked, sitting down next to him.

"I take it they filled you in on what happened?" Takagi gave her a painful grin as she nodded. "Then yes, I've been thinking about it constantly since I got here. I know what it's like to be able to fly, but it's something I know I can never do. I have the memory as clear as a photo, the positions of the dial, the location of the button, exactly what it feels like."

"So it's like you have a photo album of Danny's life?" Sam suggested.

He shook his head. "I thought so at first, but it's a lot more. It's habits and quirks and sometimes not knowing where one ends and the other begins. I didn't even realize it till someone pointed it out this morning, but I've undergone almost a complete personality change. I never got angry or sarcastic at people before. You know, I once introduced myself as Danny Fenton."

_**If I remember Sato-san was laughing for three days straight after that one.**_

_It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now._

"I've known there was something wrong with Danny for a while now." Sam admitted."Ever since Japan he's been...off. All of a sudden his grades are picking up, he decides he wants to be a cop, and there are times where he just stares off into space, like he's lost in his head or something. And he won't tell us anything."

_**Okay, that sounds a little too familiar.**_

_Amen._

"Changing is scary. Especially when you're afraid those close to you won't like the changes. Of course, Danny's way too familiar with that already. Even knowing his parents will accept them, he's still terrified of telling them the truth. Can you imagine telling the only people you feel comfortable around that you may not be you anymore?"

"As scary as watching someone obviously go through something painful and not know how to help?"

"Touche."

"Can I ask you something? You know Danny inside and out, right? How he'll react to certain situations?"

"Namely if you asked him out." Takagi stated, grinning at the surprise of her face. "He may be clueless, but I'm not."

_**HEY!**_

"Would he?"

"Say yes? Yeah, he would. He already kind of likes you. If it weren't for the fact that he also kinda likes Val, he would have asked you out already. _Especially_ after 'Gregor'."

Sam scowled at the fakers name. "There's something you're not saying," she accused.

_Great, now she can use her experience reading you to read me. _"You know how Jack and Maddie are about ghosts, right? And you've seen what happens when Jazz finds out she's wrong. The Fenton family is prone to obsession, even with being part ghost. When Danny finally gives his heart to someone, that person is going to be the center of his existence. And if I recall, you weren't too fond of that."

"That was Ember's spell," Sam protested. "If it weren't for that-"

"Ember's spell was set to distract, not stalk. Plus look at how jealous he got over Gregor, while not even realizing that he likes you. If you can live that, then go for it, if not then that's your choice. You mean a lot to him as his best friend, nothing can change that."

"You said you constantly think about going into the portal," Sam said, changing the subject. "Why don't you?"

"Because if I did that I'd lose more than just being normal. I lose myself to Danny's memories. The world needs superheroes like Danny and geniuses like Conan. But in return, they need people like us, who can help keep them grounded to the world they don't completely fit into. A hero may be defined by his villain, but he's held up by his sidekicks."

S$

"How do you _do_ that?" asked Tucker staring at the computer screen in shock.

"Magic," said Kid simply, smirking all the while. He had been so busy watching Masters that it had been a while since his last heist. Racing Tucker in hacking through security codes was nice and relaxing.

"Really, so you're like a wizard or something."

"Maybe," inwardly Kaito was pleasantly surprised to find someone who didn't automatically assume it was a trick. Of course, Tucker was from Amity. "I've had a lot of practice, you'd be surprised how much of security is computerized these days. Though I think we've been giving the detectives conniptions. Fortunately Kudo has a sense of honor that won't easily let me put me in jail while I'm doing a job he hired me for."

_Why didn't we go for the ghost jail option?_ Conan wondered for the thousandth time that day.

Suddenly Jazz's voice came through an intercom system. "Everyone to the ops center, NOW!"

S$

"Welcome to the Fenton Emergency Ops Center. And for the love of God, somebody change the Emergency Ham."

"I agreed with the computer voice," said Heiji, wheezing. "How long has that ham been in there?"

Jazz was at a control panel, frantically typing away.

"What's wrong, Neechan?" asked Takagi.

Jazz keyed in a command that brought up a video feed from around the home. Parked outside the street was a man wearing all black.

Heiji paled, "You don't think?"

The camera angle switched to show another man in black surveying the side of the house, while still another was circling the garage.

"The reason I'm here." said Kid. "Masters has been getting a lot of visitors in prison. Visitors who wear all black, identify themselves as alcoholic drinks, and are never registered in the guest book.

Downstairs there was a sound quite similar to glass breaking.

Conan's eyes widened. "This just got so much worse."

S$$S

**The Violent Tomboy:** Actually with the last chapter, TIA has officially received more reviews than the entirety of TIM, making it the highest reviewed story I've ever written

**Sasia93:** Valerie's one of my fave characters, but she's long overdue for a beating with the clue stick.

**WolfDaughter: **High Praise. And I'm afraid I can neither confirm nor deny what's happening to Valerie and anything I say on the matter will likely be misinformation (like when i said I didn't know when I'd put Kaito in the story to cover up the fact that he was already there.)

**YumeTakato: **Where I'm going? At the moment, in circles.:) I try to keep my readers in the same state of confusion as my characters (doesn't always work, you guys tend to be too smart for me)

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** I'd say the rewrite's going to be done soon, but hoonestly I've been saying that for a while (Bad Bille Bad!)

**Suuki-Aldrea:** Every weekend (though I'm admitted cutting it close this week)

**egyptianqueen777**: Not according to my IQ tests.

**Wingg-ed Wolf:** The Impossible series takes place roughly 2 1/2 - 3 years after the series, so all events in the series (Save Phantom Planet) have occured.. But of course I can't write anything I don't know about (Yes TIM was completed months before Reality Trip aired) and I'm trying to avoid spoilers for season three until it officially airs. In plain English: yes Danny has Ice Powers, as well as any other powers he gains in season three that I simply don't know about and please don't tell me.

**Dragon's Hitokiri:** I have been waiting to spring that entrance on you guys since before I started writing the story. And Yutaya spoils me, doesn't she?

**DR4G0lV: **Glad you enjoyed it.


	14. Showdown at Fentonworks

"This is 911, state your emergency."

"Our house had been broken into by several men wearing dark clothing." Jazz said worriedly into her cell phone.

"Is this the Fenton residence?"

"Yes," Jazz faltered for a second. "How did you know?"

"Because I'm under strict order **not** to forwards any distress calls from the Fenton residence to the proper authorities. Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

There was a click as the attendant hung up. Jazz stared at her phone blankly. "Please tell me that did not just happen."

"You know, I keep saying the men in black are everywhere, and people keep calling me paranoid." Conan muttered.

"We need to get to the basement." Sam declared. "Right now that portal's our only ticket to getting Danny back. We need to get down there and get the speeder. We can figure out our next move after we find Danny."

"But what about Mom and Dad?" Jazz asked worriedly

"And Ran!" Conan added forcefully.

"There are plenty of ways out of the Zone, but finding another way in is going to be tricky." Takagi pointed out.

Neither Jazz nor Conan looked happy, but they didn't speak out again either.

"We're going to need a distraction so we can use the transport safely to even get to the living area. Then we have to get to the basement where the portal thingy is and get that Speeder thing up and running before they catch up." Heiji summarized.

"I noticed a fairly elaborate security system when I came in. However it didn't seem to be turned on." Kid pointed out.

"Danny disabled it to protect Cujo," Jazz explained. "It focuses on ectoplasm so it wouldn't be helping us now anyway."

"Never underestimate technology!" Tucker declared. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an idea.

S$

"The Fenton's may be nutcases, but they sure know how to hide a secret passage."

"Great, you want to be the one to tell the boss we couldn't complete our mission because the Fenton's are such great door hiders?"

The first man paled. Given their boss's need for test subject and his assistant, Midori's, love of sadism, death definitively came before failure. (Not that it didn't also come after failure, but before failure was a lot less painful).

"Grrrrr."

"Alright I get it, no complimenting the victim's ability to keep us from doing our job."

"...That wasn't me."

Before either man could react the air behind them shimmered as a gigantic green hound appeared in front of them. Cujo drew back his lips, allowing the intruders to see the row of very large pointy teeth.

"Time to run?"

"Definitely"

The two men took off screaming, not noticing the refrigerator swing away from the wall and the very people they were looking for come out of hiding.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Tucker asked

"Me an' Cujo here should keep them from getting near the kitchen." said Kid, a perfect doppleganger of Danny in both face and voice. "You guys just get the plan in motion."

"I want you in jail, not dead." Conan reminded the thief as he pulled a number of kickable thing from out of the cabinets.

"Love you too," said Kid as he left to sow mayhem among their enemies.

Tucker pulled one of the Fenton's inventions from a cabinet and frowned at the state of disrepair it was in. "This could take longer than I thought."

Jazz pulled a napkin ring from the cutlery drawer and tossed it to Heiji.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Heiji, bewildered.

"Twist it in the middle" Jazz advised as the pulled several packets of rubber balloons out from under the sink.

Heiji did as he was asked and a large green energy blade shot out from the napkin ring, which had extended itself to be a handle. "Okay, this I can work with." he said, appreciably.

One of the MIB goons stuck his head into the doorway, only to have it almost be knocked off by a high speed kettle.

"Almost got it." Tucker announced. "Can I get some meat over here."

S$

Truth be told, he had been briefed on the target, Danny Fenton and his family.

He just hadn't believed any of it. And while the notes said the target could walk through wall, it said nothing about him being a damn acrobat that could use the furniture in a room as springboards and the ceiling as he personal playground.

And cardguns, doves and pink smoke bombs were definitely not mentioned. And he wished the kid really wouldn't use those if that was what was causing that horrible smell.

He almost didn't notice when the hyperactive teenager stopped dead, a very odd look on his face. Unfortunately before he could focus something bit his leg. The merc looked down to see...a ham.

A bright green ham with four small legs and red eyes glared up at him.

What was in those smoke bombs?

He didn't have time to further contemplate as a large blob dropped from the ceiling over his face.

Kid just blinked as he watched the man try to shake loose the living ham and ground beef. Another man ran passed the doorway, tightly bound in fanged sausage links.

"And people say I'm weird." _Still, I wonder if they'd let me borrow some of those sausages for my next heist. I'd love to see the look on Nakamori-keibu's face._

Figuring the job of distraction was pretty well taken care of, he returned to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding Heiji's sword and what looked like a stewpot kicked his way.

"And here I thought you liked me?" he mock complained, "And was that the emergency ham back there?"

Takagi shrugged, grinning slightly. "It was an emergency, right?"

"Phase 2 about to be complete." Tucker was standing over the ecto-cooker with a look of unholy glee on his face. "Live I say, Live!"

As if on command a small arsenal of water balloons floated into the air, with glaring red eyes that matched the meat products.

"Sic 'em" Tucker commanded.

The water balloons flew out and were soon followed by several splatting sounds.

Sam whistled for Cujo who came immediately, transforming into his smaller self in the process. "I need you to get into the thermos," Sam instructed.

Cujo whined, bowing his head as he was swallowed by the Thermos's energy.

"It's just for a little while," Sam assured as she sealed the cap on. "Ready for phase 3?"

S$

One freaking kid. He and his men's orders were to to kidnap one freaking kid. No giant dogs, no living meat monsters, no kamikaze water balloons that left him coated in thick green goo, just a kid.

For this kind of hassle, he could go back to working for the postal service.

Just as he was about to call it quits his target ran past him, followed by the people who the dossier said were in his company.

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt," he ordered them. He was so asking for a raise after this.

"How about not?" answered the Japanese man, sliding open a panel on the wall and pressing a red button.

"_Fenton Works Anti-Creep mode activate. Our special today is Fudge-I mean pain,__"_ Jack Fenton's recorded voice echoed over the house.

He knew he didn't have anything to worry about, the security system only responded to ectoplasm, right?

The would-be kidnapper looked down on the glowing green remnant's of the water balloons that had attacked him and his men, soaking them to the skin. He then looked at the sparkly lasers pointed his way, thus not noticing the cutouts of Jack and Maddie that crashed into him.

If he survived this, he was definitely going back to the postal service.

S$

"All aboard that's going aboard," Tucker announced as he slid into the drivers seat.

"Shotgun," Sam called, as she grabbed the Booomerang from it's spot in the weapons vault.

Jazz rolled her eyes, both at Sam and Tucker's antics and that the portal was wide open._ Why did Dad invent the genetic lock anyway?._

"Wow," Heiji stared at the swirling green vortex. "That's the afterworld. Kind of cool huh Kudo? Kudo?" He turned to his diminutive companion.

Far from his normal collected self, Conan was staring at the portal in dread. Shaking slightly he began to back away, eyes never leaving the device in front of him.

"Forgive me, tantei-kun." said Kid, as he picked Conan up and carried him to the speeder.

"Don't bring me back there, I don't wanna go back." shrieked Conan.

"It's okay, you won't be dying this time." Kid assured as Tucker fed the tracking information from the Booomerang to the Speeder.

Full speed ahead, Team Phantom entered the vortex in search of their friend, leaving the madness of the Fenton household behind.

S$$S

AN: What can I say, I love the Fenton security system and those Frank-enfuters from AoftKG

**Inuconan:** Yup, here come the men in black! # gets pelted with fruit #

**candidus-lupus-full Moon: **I have been negelecting that one haven't I, much apologies.

**crocgirl2815:** Um...yes Mam. Don't hurt me...

**YumeTakato: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter. And watch out for that kitty!

**Emily:** Detective Conan is a manga/anime.Google the words Knightus and Manga and ytou should get a link to a site that will let you read the whole series up to vol 57

**egyptianqueen777: ** You're not very familiar with Conan are you?

**WolfDaughter:** Sorry for the shortness, i don't have early as much time to write as I'd like.

**The Violent Tomboy:** I always tend to torment my favorite characters.Schizophrenia is FUN

**Dragon's Hitokiri: **Context clues are fun :) Seeing a colorization would be pretty cool too.

**Wingg-ed Wolf:** Better than the "I think I'm dying" one O.o. Sorry for missing your birthday. And while I'm also a fan of Sam/Danny, it's just been done so much there almost no way yot be original with it.

**11katara13: **Not Gin and Vodka per se, but memebers of thier organization, yes.

**Suuki-Aldrea: **Updated on Sunday again, I got to bet back on the ball.


	15. Mind Trip

AN: Ack I am sooooo sorry. FF.N wouldn't let me in my DM at all!

Things were not good.

The Black Ops had infiltrated the house. They were no closer to unframing Danny. Shiratori was poking sleeping dragons. Takagi was suffering a slight personality dislocation. Heiji was only just recovering from having his mind blown in twelve different directions. And to top it all off, Jazz had been unable to reach her parents via the GAV or their cell phones (Which Maddie had insisted the all carry after a certain Mother/Son bonding weekend).

All in all, it was a very bad time for Conan's mental collapse.

But no one could fault him. Conan seemed every bit the little boy he looked, clinging to Cujo as a child would a favored toy. If he were in his right mind, he would have been very annoyed, to say the least, at being sat in Kaitou Kid's lap. As it was he was just grateful to have something familiar to anchor his mind to, as Kid spoke soothing words in Ran voice.

This place was death. It's inhabitants were dead. Many of them wished death on others. This place had once killed him.

Not in any permanent way, or else he would be an inhabitant (perish the thought). In the clinical sense of the word, he hadn't even died; his heart never stopped beating. But his soul had been separated from his body. Though not as powerful as the true dead, he had been a ghost. And at the time forsaken of all hope of rescue, he had come to accept his death.

As he comforted Ran, he had even started to plan out his afterlife. He would forgo passing on (if he was given a choice in the matter) to stay and watch over Ran. As painful as it would be having him around as a ghost, he knew it would be worse on her to loose him completely. She would never have to wait for him, or wonder where he was again.

But he HAD been saved, by a strange miracle named Danny Phantom. His life had been restored and the small body he had once seen as a prison now seemed like a wonderful gift. For most of his life he had dealt with death. This was the first time he had been the victim and it had given him a new appreciation of life. Life is such an amazing precious thing, to be treasured above all else.

And yet he was here again in the same realm that had once stolen that precious life from him. Thin metal metal walls were all that stood between them and the eternal cold that would drain their lives through their very skin, leaching them of every bit of warmth. He'd much rather take on the Black Ops men back at Fentonworks than be here.

S$

"Watch it Jazz!" Tucker warned as the Specter Speeder almost ran over a Black cloaked ghost.(1)

"He's dead he'll get over it." Jazz snapped back.

"I think it's time to give Tucker back the wheel, Neechan." Takagi suggested, quickly wilting under the glare Jazz shot at him.

"We don't have any idea where Danny is or if he's okay, and you want me to _slow down_?!"

"Not slow down, just drive safely." Takagi said. _Older sisters are very scary things._

_**You've know Ran for how long? And you're just figuring this out?**_

_Hah hah._

_**So you want to talk about it?**_

All his life, Takagi never realized how wonderfully something like playing dumb could be. He couldn't pretend he didn't know what what 'it' was Danny wanted to talk about. And he couldn't lie either.

_There's not much to talk about. I just need to keep a better mental handle on myself and not let your memories influence me as much as they have. The present company already knows I have mental issues, I'll just have to try not to let anyone else find out._

_**And I wasn't talking entirely about being discovered. I meant how you feel about this.**_

_Huh?_

Takagi could have sworn he felt Danny roll his eyes. **_I mean how do you feel about me? Personality implant, schizophrenia, whatever you want to call me. You have a running commentary in your head and I'm asking you how you feel about it._**

Oh dear. Perhaps Takagi didn't know the voice as well as he thought he did. Either that or the voice was evolving again, as it had front random thoughts and impulses into a full fledged persona.

_Why ask, you should know? I mean the information's right there in my head, why don't you look?_

This time the voice scoffed in an offended manner. **_ For the same reason I don't like possessing people. It's your mind; I'm perfectly aware that I'm an intruder._**

_Not anymore. I mean at this point you're as much a part of me as you are a part Danny. Thought how much Danny isn't me is debatable._

_**So you don't me to stop talking to you and pretend I'm not here?**_

_No! What gave you that idea?_

_**It just seems like things would be simpler without me here.**_

_Nothing about anyone in Team Phantom is simple. You know that. We're in this together Danny, don't bail on me._

"Hello. Earth to Toggy." Tucker waved his hand in front of the cops face. The man was zoning just like Danny was beginning to have a tendency to.

_Great, Jack's nickname for me is catching._

"Sorry, I was just talking to..."

_**So much for being more careful**_

"You know," Jazz said. "You could have come to talk to be when you started having mental trouble. You know, before it developed into schizophrenia."

Takagi shrugged, "It's not that bad."

Sam and Tucker traded glances. Did this mean their best friend...?

"Besides I can't have been acting that off, Kudo never noticed anything."

"I don't get it?" Sam commented, remembering something. "We've been here plenty of times, and it's never bothered us in the slightest."

"You've always been in the Specter Speeder, or else in another ghosts realm where things work differently," Takagi explained.

"But if the effects on humans were as drastic as what you say happened to Conan, we and the Fenton's should have been in the hospital long ago just from being near the portal!" Yucker pointed out

Takagi thought for a moment. "Ever hear of the Pignataro case?" The teens shook their heads. "There was this plastic surgeon who had a patient die on the table as a result of criminal negligence. He, naturally, had his license revoked. He then started poisoning his wife, little by little, with arsenic. His goal was to fake an illness and have her die on the operating table, which in his mind would prove that a surgical mistake could happen to anyone and get his license. He was finally caught and convicted when he slipped his wife eighty times the lethal dose."

"You meant eight times the lethal dose, right?" Tucker corrected.

"No, eighty," Takagi's eyes narrowed, "If my memory serves me it was the highest concentration of arsenic ever found in a human body."

"Okay, this guy is complete and utter scum and deserves the death penalty. What does that have to do with us and the portal?" Sam wanted to know.

"Because Anthony Pignataro was convicted of _attempted _murder. His wife, Debbie, lived."

Sam and Tucker's jaws dropped. Jazz nodded. "I think I know where you're going with this. Debbie Pignataro survived _because_ her husband had been poisoning her. She had built up a resistance by the time the overly fatal dose was given."

Takagi nodded, "Exactly. You guys, Danny, and Jack and Maddie had been exposed to at least small quantities of ectoplasm for years through their inventions. By the time the portal was open all of you had pretty good resistances. Actually that's probably why Danny became a halfa rather than flat out dying. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if all of Amity had a pretty strong immunity. Conan, however, has never been exposed to ghosts, no experience with the supernatural, and thus was pretty damn susceptible when Vlad threw him in."

"So now that Conan's been exposed to more ectoplasm, he shouldn't be affected as badly, right?" Tucker inquired.

"Maybe," Jazz answered, "Or he might have lost all defense, the same way a joint is weakened after you sprain it."

Suddenly the radar started beeping, indicating that Danny was close. In front of them loomed a large door with a familiar logo.

"We're here Conan," Kid said, still speaking in Ran's voice. Hopefully this place wouldn't bother him as much as the Zone. In his mind Kudo was one of the most level headed and calm people he knew. Seeing that illusion shatter was extremely disconcerting to the thief.

S$

Sato sighed as another crimes scene was wrapped up. She was glad the kids were here to help. They had become formidable detectives, even with Conan gone, and her heart just wasn't in it today. She was too worried about Takagi and Danny. They both needed all the help they could get and she was stuck here because Shiratori was smarter than they had given him credit for. 

"Are you okay?" Ayumi asked her, noticing the unusually distant look.

"Just a little distracted," Sato commented. "I'll be fine"

Of course she might not have said that, had she known about the sniper rifle aiming at the base of her skull.

S$$S

The Pignataro case is a true story. Debbie's alive to this day. Anthony's eligable for parole in 2013 #grumbles#

We have some more omakes from the Brilliant mind of Rosieknight, The second one I have declared cannon for the impossible universe. Mwahahahahaha

**NDE 1**

According to his information, Kudo should be here any moment. Then, it'd be time to go to work, this time with something dangerous yet non-fatal.

A true challenge.

After all, it wasn't like he was following the youth anymore than usual. And it wasn't personal. He was just doing his job. (He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the young one's skill at solving murders was something of a relief to one in his position.)

Death stretched and stood directly in Kudo Shinichi's line of travel through the Ghost Zone, where the shrunken detective would be any minute now.

He never saw it coming...

$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S$S

Jazz Fenton fought with the controls of Specter Speeder, wishing her parents had actually taught someone in "Team Phantom" how to drive the vehicle. She'd already clipped that guy in the black robe on head. At least, Black Robe had probably phased through the ship. It was the Ghost Zone, after all, so it wasn't like she killed him. She deal with that potential hazzard later. She had a brother to find.

End  
**  
**

**NDE 2**

Death was fed up.

It'd over 16 years since he'd able to interact with the boy and not just... hover around him. Almost 17 years. Far too long. The boy was almost an adult, no matter what his physical age appeared. The boy deserved to know the truth, about everything.

And he, Death, had waited long enough.

Shinichi was in the Ghost Zone. Death would not get another chance to safely speak to the boy. It had to be now.

S$S$S$S$S$S$$S$S$S$S$S$S

Neither the Specter Speeder nor the Boo-marang are the most quiet of devices. 

Thus, it should not come as a surprise that none of the passengers in the Speeder heard what the black robed man was saying.

Though, Kaito did have to wonder why the guy was dressed like Emperor Palpatine if he was quoting Darth Vader. Even a causal fan knew that line was Vader's. A ghost dressed like that should definitely know better.

"I am your father," indeed.  
End

S$

**Egyptianqueen777:** Rule of thumb, where Conan goes, people die :P**  
**

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** I checked the site out before I recommended it. I use it a lot for references.

**Inuconan:** One of his more traumatizing ventures to be sure. But going in with friends does help a bit.

**YumeTakato:**The best way to defeat someone is to embarrass them (or am I just vindictive?) For many a humiliating defeat is worse than a lethal one.

**The Violent Tomboy:** I'll just have to work that in somewhere then :)

**DR4G0lV: **Sorry it's so late. FF.N has a grudge against me it seems

**Dragon's Hitokiri:** I wouldn't exactly call being picked up and carried 'willingly', but he is back for better or worse. Glad for the laugh.**  
**

**Kaji Blaze the Crimson Serafin : **Welcome to the story, I almost don't know where to begin.

Nick blindsided me with the ice powers. (The shivers were already present in TIM, which was finished long before 'Urban Jungle' aired), still not quite sure how I'm going to resolve it (though I may be incorporating Rosieknight's idea). When Conan mentioned that he was pretty sure Valerie was dead, it set the Danny persona in Takagi's head into a mix of loss and despair. Takagi had to calm the voice down and that's what he was getting back at Conan for in chapter 4 (Not that Conan had any idea of the voice at the time).

Springing Kid on Team Phantom was one of my most anticipated moments in the story! Glad you got a laugh out of it and are enjoying the story.

**Suuki-Aldrea:** #winces# this update was really later. Big apologies!


	16. It's alte and I can't think of a title

AN: Don't take anything I say about Aragon for cannon, I'm messing pretty heavily with continuity. (also, I've never seen Beauty Marked, just read the synopsis)_  
_

_Oxygen level sufficient, atmosphere stable, temperature 80 degrees Fahrenheit. It is safe to exist the Speeder._

"You heard the computerized voice, let's go." Tucker opened the door and jumped out onto the grass.

"Was that really a good idea?" Heiji asked. "I mean if this place did such a number on Kudo, what if the computer was wrong?"

"What, technology lie to Tucker? Never." said Sam in a sarcastic tone. "However the idiot doesn't seem to have suffered explosive decompression, so it's probably safe." She followed her friend out of the Speeder.

"Come on Conan, Time to get out." Kid whispered

"...While I appreciate the gesture Kid, If you continue talking in Ran's voice, I'm going to kick a soccer ball somewhere uncomfortable."

The grin on Kid's face was humongous. "Welcome back Tantei-kun."

"Glad to be back." The small detective stretched while Cujo yipped happily. He looked down sadly. "I'm sorry for how I acted back there."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I can think of a few location where I would have acted just like you did if we were forced to go there," _Aquarium brrrrrrr_ "And here we shall hopefully find Danny and once more gain the upper hand."

The scent of summer waifed through the realm, the sound of crickets filled the air, though they were all sure there weren't actually any crickets there.

"There's something not quite right about the sky." Heiji muttered, looking up.

"What's not?"

"The stars." Takagi answered, looking up as well. "There's the north star over there and the southern cross over there. No way they'd could be together."

"And that tower looks like an observatory. Whatever ghost made this place, he or she loves stargazing."

The original Team Phantom looked at each other. _Danny?_

As if on cue, the black clad halfa burst from the top of the tower twisting in mid air and landing in front of them

"You guys wouldn't _believe_ the telescope I've got in there!" he said excitedly. "I wish I could have one like that to look at the real sky with."

"So this is your realm." Sam deduced.

"Yeah, you think someone might have mentioned it to me sooner; this place rocks." Danny blinked as he then noticed Kid and Heiji. "Let me guess, Dash, right?" Kid smirked. "And the great detective of the West. I don't believe we've met."

"Pleasure's mine." Heiji said nervously, shaking Danny's hand. He wasn't quite sure how the half ghost (_n__ot going to think about it_) was going to react to him being there.

"He was following me and ran afoul of you guard dog," Conan explained dryly.

"Ran afoul...you broke into my house?" Danny asked, bewildered. His (or rather Takagi's memories of Heiji) showed him to be impulsive, but breaking and entering?

"Yes, and from what I heard, he did a horrible job of it. If he intends to keep it up, I shall have to give him lessons." Kid announced, his tone that of a teacher grading his student.

Heiji blanched at the thought of Kaitou Kid giving him lessons in how to break the law and a few laughs were had at his expense.

"This is no time to be laughing" Jazz declared. "In case you've forgotten, the Black organization has control of the house and Mom and Dad are missing. Plus I also called Mrs. Kudo, Ran's disappeared as well as Mr. Lancer, and the two they were guarding."

"WHAT?!"screamed Conan. Ran couldn't be in trouble, they _couldn't _have her. She could be hurt or...

All traces of good humor faded from the group as harsh reality once more reasserted itself.

"We can't afford to play this on the defensive. Our loved one's can't afford it either. We need to take the fight to them." Danny declared.

"But where are they?" asked Jazz. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm fresh out of crystal balls."

"Crystal balls..." Sam snapped her finger, "When I was in the Kingdom of Aragon, I remember someone mentioning an oracle that lived there. Maybe we can ask her."

"I don't have any better ideas." Danny admitted.

"Back in the Speeder?" Conan gulped.

Danny gave him a sympathetic look. "You could always stay here if you-"

"No!" Conan all but snarled. "Ran's in trouble and I'll be damned if I'm just sitting here because I'm afraid."

S$

"I hate that place," Conan muttered as the Speeder passed into Aragon. At least this time he hadn't been reduced to a quivering ball of goo in Kid's lap; Ran needed him now. Not that he wasn't nearly catatonic and still clinging to ghostly puppy.

Cujo, he had decided, was a very good dog.

Entering Aragon was like stepping into a history book, or one of those fantasy video games. There were forests and castles and people dressed like medieval peasants and knights.

In fact two large knights were approaching the group, not looking too friendly.

"Let me handle this." Sam assured them. "We're here to see Dora." she addressed the two knights.

They gripped their weapons tighter. "No one sees the princess, especially one as disrespectful as you."

"Uh, Sam? Maybe we shouldn't be antagonizing the guys with the large weaponry." Tucker advised nervously.

Almost immediately the guards' eyes widened and they knelt down in a bow. "A thousand apologies Lady Sam, we did not realize it was you."

"No harm, no foul." said Sam, waving it off. "But we really need to see Dora."

"Then allow us to escort you and your companions." one of the ghost knight's offered.

"That was an abrupt turn around." Heiji commented.

"Sam's best friends with the Princess, hence referring to her as 'Dora' rather than 'Princess Dorothea'," Danny explained to the Japanese group. "She comes to Aragon for 'Girl talks' all the time."

"Sam!" They hadn't even reached the castle when a blond ghost wearing modern fashions burst out and embraced the goth. "How are you doing."

"I'm fine, Dora. But we need your help."

"Of course, whatever I can do."

S$

"This is travesty that Sir Phantom has been treated in such a manner by the very people he protects!" Dora was outraged but Danny just shrugged it off. _That_ had been happening ever since he became a superhero.

"The real problem is the people that are disappearing." Sam explained. "We need to rescue them and I have no clue where to find them. I remembered you said you had an oracle here-"

"Of course, at once." Dora gestured to one of the Ladies in Waiting to fetch the oracle. "Anything I can do to help you and your friends, Lady Sam. Were it not for you, the land would still be trapped in the dark ages, and my brother still on the throne."

"We really appreciate this Dora." Danny said sincerely. "If you ever need us, you know we'll help as well."

"I count on it. While the absence of Vlad Plasmius has brought us much peace of mind, there are still several powerful beings who would love to take Aragon as their own. As you know, this realm is quite unique."

"Unique how? I mean, it's a heck of a lot bigger than Danny's place, and there are more people, but..." Heiji trailed off.

"He's new." Danny explained to Dora with a small grin. "Most places in the Zone are like my room, a small section of reality formed by the mind of the person it's tied to. Aragon was an actual place in the real world before a curse banished the entire kingdom and populace to undeath and eternity in Oneiros, which is what we now called the Ghost Zone."

While Conan, Kid, and Heiji tried to wrap their brains around this, the doors to the solarium were opened, the oracle ( a rather withered looking old woman) being escorted in.

As soon as she came in the door, she stopped dead (pun not intended) and pointed a finger at Conan, babbling incoherently.

"What's wrong?" asked Conan, feeling uneasy.

"She's saying something about you being the son of Death." explained Dora, a tad unnerved herself.

All of Team Phantom stared at Conan.

"This is about the dead bodies that follow me around isn't it?" Conan muttered.

"Are you having problems with zombies?" Dora inquired.

"I'm afraid a rather alarming amount of people meet their fate in the presence of our little detective." Kid said, patting Conan on the head. "And yet he's very rarely connected to any of them."

Dora looked even more unsettled, but the oracle started babbling again, this time at Danny.

"This is not good." Dora said, "She says that the battle just ahead of you shall be the hardest you have ever faced, though not in terms of combat. And that it is merely the first of many that are in the future. The realm of the living and the realm of the dead are both in danger from the ebon menace. A powerful spirit shall be raised this day, but the identity of the spirit shall be dependent on the outcome."

"In other words, business as usual." Danny said dryly.

"No, for this one you will need help." Dora continued to translate, "As much as possible. While you and your friends make the first strike, the people of Aragon shall assemble an army of every ghost we can find."

The oracle then pulled out a small treasure chest seemingly out of nowhere.

"She says that she has some items that may help you."

The open chest revealed a gold pendant, a silver bracelet, and several rings.

"The pendant can give ghost the appearance of life. The bracelet can limit a ghost's power. The rings can give a normal person ghost-like abilities."

"But Aragon is filled with ghosts, why would you have rings that give ghost-like power?" Jazz asked.

The old woman rasped in heavily accented English, "I'm an Oracle, I know when something's going to be need in the future."

$S

Sato grabbed her shoulder as the bullet grazed it. She hit the cement hard as the ghostly werewolf shoved her aside to save her life.

The kids quickly ducked for cover, except Ayumi who was frozen in place. Genta ran back, grabbing the young girl by the arm and pulling her away.

Sato was aware of a sudden cold feeling and suddenly found herself in an mountain forest. Apparently by way of falling though a peculiar rift in thin air.

One by one the children also fell through the rift, followed by Wulf, who then closed the portal.

"This is my realm, no one will bother us here." Wulf explained.

"Who were those people? Why were they shooting at us?" asked Ayumi, tears in her eyes.

"I do not know. Friend Conan asked me to protect you, but I do not think he thought anything like this would happen."

"Conan's in America, trying to help Danny." Sato stated more than asked. Wulf nodded.

"Then I'm going too. I sick of waiting this out. We need to get the kids home and-"

"And what makes you think home is any safer?" asked Mitsuhiko, "If Conan's involved with something, we're involved too."

"That's right!" said Ayumi, her scared tears a distant memory. "We're the Shonen Tantei!"

"All for one and one for all." added Genta.

She hated dragging the kids into danger, but Mitsuhiko had a point. If the perps were the same people behind whatever was happening in Amity, they might be targeted to get to Conan.

Enough of sitting on the sidelines, the calvary was on the way.

S$$S

**incomplete13: **Here's hoping Pignataro ends up the same way

**egyptianqueen777:** I had commented on MC1T that Conan wouldn't be having any more NDEs (Near Death Experience). This apparently inspired Rosieknight to write NDE 1 & 2. I liked NDE 2 enough to make it cannon.

**candidus-lupus-full Moon:** Thanks, but it wasn't my story, it was Rosieknight's. Glad you liked the scanlations.

**YumeTakato: **There seemed to be a bit of confusion following those, sorry. Glad you still enjoyed it.

**WolfDaughter:** I am the queen of cliffhangers-and bad puns you you don't see that aspect of me as much as my RL friends do.

**Dragon's Hitokiri:** Rosieknight gave me a great idea there, I plan to have much fun with it in the future. As for a favorite pic, I think ithe one with Ran and ghost-Shinichi from TIM.

**Inuconan:** Well it's understandable a father would want to talk to his son after 17 years -.

**Wingg-ed Wolf: **Poor Death can never get a break.

**11katara12:** That's a matter of perspective. While the Will Smith version portrayed MIB as good guys, there are a lot of cases where they're describe as being a lot like the GIW. ANd there really isn't a real name for the baddies, so I alternate names.

**Suuki-Aldrea: **Well that's a relief. And this isn't a trend I promise!


	17. Meddling Kids

AN: So sorry for the obscene lateness. Family issues. I should be back to my regularly scheduled updates.

Heiji stared at the ring on his hand. With a simple thought his whole arm became transparent and tingly. He poked his transparent arm with his solid arm and suppressed a shiver as it passed straight through. "Weeeeird".

"And yet infinitely useful." said Kid's disembodied voice, the invisible grin evident.

Conan sent a mental apology to the Kaitou Kid Task force. There would be no end to the potential pranks Kid could play on his favorite cops now. Especially since he was under no obligation to return the amber ring.

Conan glanced at the ring on his own finger. He felt no need to test it's effects. Invisibilityintangibility, flight, and immunity to the negative effects of the Zone if he remembered what the oracle said correctly.

Conan looked out of the corner of his eye and sure enough there was the old woman watching him with narrowed eyes.

Shinichi would never regret helping a friend. But since coming to Amity he had been forced to take a hard look at his life and what he saw he found worrisome.

It wasn't unlike being a nearsighted kid who doesn't realize he needs glasses. He just assumes the world is just a blurry to anyone else. But a plethora of dead bodies is a lot more serious than blurry vision. Thinking back he could never remember a time when death wasn't present in his life. When he was little the first time around he could remember his mother constantly getting up and dragging him away almost every time they went out. It wasn't until much later that he realized that she was getting him away before an investigation started.

_Dad had a reputation for always being around when death happened. Everyone thought he was a murder magnet. But he wasn't, was he? It was me all along._

_Some detective I am. This has been happening for years and I never even suspected until Team Phantom, a group that deals with the undead on a daily basis, found me strange. Even an honest-to-God ghost is scared of me._

_'The Son of Death'_, _thats what she called me. But what could that mean? Death is a concept, it can't reproduced, at least not biologically. Maybe it's symbolic, like saying I'm the avatar of Death?_

Conan shivered at that train of thought. This wasn't something he could ignore, but how could he solve the mystery when he himself was the puzzle?

S$

"Tuck's setting the coordinates the Oracle gave us into the Speeder. We should be leaving soon." Sam said, looking over to where Danny and Takagi were comparing notes about their shared mental state.

"The same goes for me as well." Dorathea smiled at her friend. "The Captain of the Guard is getting as many men as possible for my escort. While admittedly very few are fond or Sir Phantom, if half of what the Oracle said was true..."

Sam shuddered. Jazz had asked how the Black Ops could possible be such a threat to the land of the Dead. The response hadn't been pretty.

The Oracle had told of a future where Phantom had failed. The Black Organization had made contact with the ghosts of assassins and serial killers, psychopaths who were only too happy too return to wanton killings.

The Black Army would then conquer and subjugate the rest of the Zone, turning it's inhabitants into either soldiers or free labor. A torturous existence not even death could release them from.

In a last ditch effort Pariah Dark had been released, but even he had failed...

"Before you go-" Dorathea touched the amulet around her neck. "I know of your problems with your parents, and you know of the situation with my brother. We have both been emotionally starved for a long while. In recent times though, you have been a sister to me as I hope I have been to you." Dora took the amulet off.

"This amulet is a symbol and focus for the draconic power that runs in our family. It has absorbed enough power to allow even one not of our bloodline to transform. It would do me great honor if _you _would wield this power in the upcoming battle, elder sister." Dora put the amulet around Sam's neck.

The goth girl was stunned. Acceptance wasn't a foreign concept to her. Though Danny and Tucker didn't always understand her, they accepted her as she was, simply because she was Sam.

Family though, that was something else. For years she had resented her entire family, except for Grandma Ida. In fact she had completely given up on the idea of having a family that cared about her until she was married and had kids of her own.

The Princess of Aragon was bowled over by the huge hug her adopted sister had been holding in for too long.

S$

If the rings never came in useful again, they would be celebrated for the fact that since everyone on the Speeder had ghost powers, it was a lot less crowded. Even Conan had taken to sitting on the ceiling, trying to use the surreality to drown out his fear. Not that he doubted the Oracle when she said the rings would protect them. He'd just rather not test that first hand.

Of course, not everyone was happy about their new jewelry. Tucker had refrained from even putting on his ring, instead keeping it in his pocket. He had said that he simply preferred the technological weapons and shields the Fentons had left in the Speeder. The look in his eyes had had betrayed the lie in his words.

Sam didn't seem to mind her ring; it was the necklace around her neck that drew her attention. She stared into it with a haunted look in her eyes.

Danny gave up his front seat, waving that it was alright for someone else to take it. He loved his sister very much but she could be so overprotective of him sometimes. Besides, it looked like his friends needed him.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"I don't know? Do you want the real answer or the one you've been giving us since Japan?" Sam asked, a hint of venom in her voice.

The halfa winced. "Okay, I deserved that. Will you tell me the truth, even if I don't deserve it?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"Danny," Tucker said slowly, "Have you even considered how lucky it was you got superpowers?"

"Of course!" Danny exclaimed. "By all accounts I should have been completely dead instead of half! Plus if I had never gotten my powers there would have been no one to stop Vlad or Pariah Da-" Danny cut off, looking at their faces. "That's not what you're talking about, is it?"

"It was lucky _you_ got powers." Sam explained. "The first time I got the amulet I went on a rampage, I couldn't tell friend from foe. I tried to attack you the same way I tried to attack Paulina."

"During the first incident with Desiree we learned power and me don't mix," said Tucker, his head bowed "During the mummy incident we learned that I haven't learned my lesson."

"And I've been an angel?" Danny asked, "Does the name Sydney Pointdexer ring a bell? How about Dash Baxter? What about _him?_" Danny's face paled, as it always did when he thought about the narrowly avoided future.

All of them thought of the apocalyptic Amity. Of the crazed Phantom who was willing to kill all of them to ensure his miserable future came to pass.

"You're scared of what you did in the past, GOOD." Some color came back to Danny's face, though he was still visibly shaken. "It'll keep it from happening again."

"That wasn't you Danny," Sam reassured. "It wasn't really you then and it will never be you again."

"Tucker Phantom is history, and so is King Tuck." The technogeek smiled. "But I'm counting on you to knock some sense into me if either resurfaces."

"And Dora would never have given you the amulet if she didn't think you could control the power." Danny gave her a heart melting smile.

Tucker grinned, "Well now that the ice is broken, how about the whole story behind Japan?"

The Trio was back.

S$

The thermos shuddered and shook, almost knocking itself off it's pedestal.

"It's your own fault you know." Clockwork said in his eternally calm voice. "If you hadn't decided to separate yourself from the timestream, you wouldn't have to spend the rest of eternity in that thermos."

The thermos shuddered again, as if in response to the Time Master's words. Clockwork sighed and returned his attention to the viewscreen. The Specter Speeder had almost reached the area where a brief rift would occur that would land them right outside the facility their friends and family were being held in.

Clockwork made a small waving gesture and the scene shifted Wulf's realm, where the werewolf ghost, Sato, and the children were disparately trying to come up with a plan, then to Dorathea's recruitment efforts. "Young Danny and his friends are doing fine, but they look like they could use a hand."

S$

"If all we're going to do is sit here, we might as well have stayed in the real world." Genta complained.

Sato gave the boy a warning look, but secretly felt the same.

"My world is just as real as yours." Wulf protested. "To move foolishly will only lead to an early demise. Or worse."

"Then perhaps I can be of aid." A blue skinned ghost in a purple cloak appeared out of thin air.

"Clockwork!" The werewolf immediately rose. He seemed intimidated but not frightened.

"Who is that?" Sato asked.

"Clockwork, one of the most powerful beings in existence." Wulf answered.

"There is no need to stand on ceremony here. We are both merely allies who are trying to do the right thing. I have come to give what help I am allowed."

"Princess Dorathea is rallying an army to march against the Black Organization. Though he is not part of the army himself, Danny is seen as being the leader of the movement. Your association with him will carry great weight." He then turned to Sato. "The unified Team Phantom is closing into the location of the enemy. I can bring you to them easily."

"And?" Ayumi asked warningly.

Clockwork smiled gently, shifting in his child form, "There are many spirits of children who are quite distrustful of adults, including me." He went back to his adult form. "Most of them rally behind a certain spirit name Youngblood. If you can convince him to join with Dorathea, the army's strength will dramatically increase."

"You can count on us!" said Mitsuhiko, saluting.

"I knew I could," said Clockwork, his usual smirk on his face.

"You want them to stay here, after what this place did to Conan?" Sato demanded.

"What did this place do to Conan?" Ayumi asked in a quiet voice.

"It made him very sick," Clockwork explained gently. "But there's no need to worry. I have something to protect them, similar to a lovely set of rings you'll be seeing soon, though without some of the more amusing abilities."

S$

Youngblood frowned as he peered through his spy glass. A good number of the children in the Zone had already gathered beneath the deck of his ship. The adult were getting organized, never a good sign. They had recruited a good number already and he wasn't sure he could protect the kids if it turned out the adults were rallying against them

A skeletal parrot flew up. "Sir, it appears that there might be a problem. Three more children just appeared in the galley."

"Why is that a problem, there's plenty of room?" Unlike most ghosts, Youngblood didn't have a realm, rather he had his ship. Just as a ghost's realm was formed from their inner dreams, so was his vessel. It was only limited by his imagination, which was humongous. The ship had grown many times it's usual size just to accommodate the additional passengers.

"They appear to have been sent by Clockwork, Sir, and...I think you should see this for yourself.."

The ghost pirate phased through the deck of his ship where three children, three _living_ children, huddled together. Each one bearing a rounded amulet with a familiar CW logo.

"Avast ye scurvy dogs, what be ye doing on me ship and what does Clockwork want with me?"

The three blinked, looks of worry spreading on their faces. "Nihongo-ga wakari mas ka?" the tall one asked timidly.

"Stop speaking in gibberish ye...uh..."

"I knew it was too good to last" muttered the parrot, "Yellow bellied codfish"

"Hey, I like one! Okay, no more nonsense you yellow bellied codfish!"

The three only blinked.

"Excused me Captain." A young ghost with brown hair and almond shaped eyes stood up. "My mother was from Japan, I can translate what they're saying."

"Very well Miss-"

"Miyuki, Captain."

"Very well Miss Miyuki, find out what they want."

Miyuki turned to the three. "Nihongo-ga wakari mas!"

The living children began talking at one, making the poor girl's head spin as she tried to understand what they were saying. As they slowed down it became easier and Miyuki became very worried.

Youngblood did a little figiting dance as he waited impatiently. "Well?" he asked when the finally stopped talking.

"Their names are Ayumi," she pointed to the girl, "Mitsuhiko," she pointed to the tall boy, " and Genta," she pointed to the large boy. "They also have a friend name Conan who's currently with Phantom."

A low whisper sprang up. There wasn't a single ghost in the Zone who didn't know of the Halfa.

"They said Clockwork told them about what Phantom's trying to stop. It's terrible. They want to capture up and make us slaves. They'll make it so we'll never have any fun again!"

If not for the fact that it had permanently ceased a long time ago, Youngblood's heart would have stopped cold.

"They're coming after all ghosts," Miyuki continued, "Old and young alike. The Dragon Princess is trying to raise an army to help stop them. Clockwork asked us to help, but said he wouldn't force us to do anything we didn't want to."

Choice was something adults rarely gave kids, and was always to be respected when it was given. His mind already made up, he addressed Miyuki, "Can you ask them if they'd be willing to fight with my crew for the battle ahead."

Youngblood didn't need a translation for the resounding 'Hai'.

"Someone fetch the dress-up chest and get them some proper piratical garb!" he ordered, "Everyone else prepare the sails. We're meeting with the Dragon Princess and we're going to teach these barnacle-scrapping landlubbers what we're made of!"

The ghost kids all cheered and ran to do whatever they could. Whenever one of the adults tried to bully them or control them, Youngblood had always saved them and there was no reason to think he wouldn't do so this time.

Youngblood took a moment to swell in pride. Though he was smaller than most of the ghost children, he was something of a big brother to them. And he'd do anything, even team up with Phantom to keep them safe.

Then he flew up to the deck, the Captain was needed.

S$

Clockwork appeared back in his tower. Tired, but with the satisfaction of a job well done.

"Everything is as it should be." Both a motto and a mantra. These words kept him going.

"You've been meddling again." he heard the accusatory voice of one of the Observers, "You know what happened the last time you did that." Dan's thermos rattled as if in agreement.

"You know, most ghosts get _very_ offended if you enter their realm without permission." Clockwork's voice was calm, but the threat was evident.

"You're not even a real ghost." the other Observer protested. "You're a personified concept."

"And that makes my privacy worth less?"

"You should not be due any privacy at all! You only exist for your function." the first Observer stated.

"And your constant meddling is an abuse of your power!" his partner rang in.

"An abuse of power?" The voice was like an icy dagger straight to the heart. The Observers quivered and Clockwork suppressed a shiver. Even Dan was silent.

"Who are you to judge how my brother uses his power? Who are you at all? The Observers were formed by ghosts and minor entities to control and limit a power you couldn't understand. Your very existence is the worst abuse of power I have ever seen. Keep this in mind. You try to control us because you fear us. And you fear us for a very good reason."

"H-How dare you!"

"Go now, before I remove you from your title permanently."

The floating eyeballs need no further persuading to leave.

Clockwork grinned. "You've become much more passionate. Two decades ago you considered us co-workers, not brothers. And you never would have helped me."

"I have...learned much about family." The iciness was gone from the speaker's voice. "And you know why."

"I do," Clockwork said quietly. "Your reunion will be soon, though it will not in anyway be pleasant for him."

"Is there anyway to make it easier for him." Ironic, how often he had heard that pleading tone; he never thought he'd ever use it.

"I've already done all I can, I'm afraid." Clockwork assured.

"And I thank you for it."

"Not a problem," Clockwork's screen flashed back top Danny's group and focused in on Conan, "After all, if you're my brother, that makes him my nephew."

S$$S

**WolfDaughter: ** Sorry. I know I'm evil with cliffhangers. You're going to hate me next chapter.

**Dragon's Hitokiri: **#giggles# Cute! The omake is absoultely adorable!

**YumeTakato: **Yes I know I'm a horrible person for making you wait so long for the chapter. My bad

**egyptianqueen777:** She was a lot of fun to write!

**takido0666:** Only enough rings for those actually present(excluding Danny). And Yes Takagi is quite skilled with his, though he hasn't had a real chance to use it yet. Lancer's being held captive, Yukiko's tryiong to find out what happened to her son, and you'll see where Shiratori is soon enough.

**Suuki-Aldrea:** I was bad this update. Extra long chapter though, that's something.

**benign intent:** I never know so many of my readers watched _Forensic Files._ I'm glad you liked the omakes and found my reasoning plausable


	18. The Acquittal of Wataru Takagi

AN: Sorry about the hiatus. While dealing with aforementioned RL issues I tried to force myself to keep writing on the schedule and managed to completely burn myself out.

The world seemed to shift as the Spectre Speeder went through the rift. Up and Down, Forwards and Backwards, they were all the same. With what seemed like an audible pop, the speeder landed on a tile floor, skidding to a stop.

Heiji poked his head out. "It it weird that after all the weirdness we've seen in the past few hours, a normal building seems weird?" No one answered him, but no one looked like they were disagreeing either.

The rift then vanished without a trace, leaving them in what looked like a conference room. Danny went invisible from the torso up and peeked out the wall by the door.

"The hallways clear," he reported. "I don't think anyone's going to burst in at any moment-"

Something resembling a giant watch hand appeared in thin air. It twirled around once, forming a portal from which a single woman fell out.

"-or I could be wrong." Danny commented.

"You need to work on your landings Clockwork!" she called into the portal.

"My apologies." came a voice from beyond the portal before it closed.

Takagi's face instantly lit up. "Sato-san!"

"Clockwork filled me on what was happening. Things have gotten dangerous in Japa-" Sato was cut off as she was engulfed in a large bear hug.

"I was worried about you." Takagi whispered.

Overcome with how out of character he was acting, Sato took a moment to respond. Finally she returned the hug. "I was worried about you too."

Everyone nonchalantly looked the other way, not wanting to interrupt the tender scene.

_Is it weird that I'm jealous of myself right now?_

_Any weirder than the rest of this? No._

_I guess this is one of the hazards of being a voice in someone's head. Regrets from a life never lived._

_I bet my other self feels the same was about Valerie._

Yes, the talk they had had in Aragon was very interesting and not nearly as awkward as either of them had thought it would be. Not that knowing someone having a copy of you in their head providing a near constant commentary wasn't extremely weird, but it was comforting knowing that there was someone in the world who completely understood you. In fact both had even agreed the voices were beneficial; Danny gaining some good instincts and common sense while Takagi became more outgoing and expressive. (A fact that would have been even more amusing had any of the involved known that Takagi being sarcastic had been number 6 on the precinct's 'Top Ten Signs of the Apocalypse' for years).

The one area where it definitely _was_ awkward was in the area of the heart. Who the voices loved and who their hosts loved didn't match at all. The Dannys would always love Val and Sam ( the real Danny as his dearest friend and the mental Danny as a potential romance) while the Takagi's were both in love with Sato Miwako.

Oh well, when was romance ever easy?

The sound of an alarm rang through the building.

"And that's our cue to leave." Kid commented.

S$

The energy shield cracked from the repeated blows of Ran's fists and hands. Thankfully it wasn't electrified, but it didn't break either.

"Save your energy Miss Mouri." Lancer advised. "It seems we shall have to find another tactic."

"And we're going to need everyone at their best for when the opportunity _does_ present itself." Maddie commented, wishing she still had some of her equipment.  
Ran plopped down on the floor, more in aggravation than exhaustion. "I hate being the damsel in distress." she muttered.

"I can certainly agree to that, especially since my knight in shining armor is stuck here with me." Maddie patted Jack's arm and smiled lovingly at him.

"I know Shinichi's doing his best to rescue me, but..." More than any of them, Ran felt the hopelessness of the situation. These were the black clad men that Shinichi had been living in fear of so long. She _knew_ these monsters.

"Has he let you down before?"

Ran shook her head. "There were times I thought he had abandoned me, when it turned out he was just watching from the sidelines."

"Then why should this time be any different?" Jack announced cheerfully. "If there's one thing I've learned throughout our years of marriage, it's that true love is stronger than a Mark 17 Full Rotary Ectoplasmic Blaster!"

"Oh Jack!"

Lancer couldn't help but smile. It was obvious the Fenton patriarch would never be a poet, however it was also obvious the affection for his wife was genuine. _As a certain modern day bard has said: All we need is love_.

"The point is, there's no reason to think he won't come this time." Jack proclaimed.

"Unless someone beats him to it."

"Shut it Kid!"

Ran's head shot up, not daring to believe her ears. "Sh-Conan!"

The phantom thief fake pouted. "I'm here to you know. As is Tucker, who is currently working on getting you freed."

"_Les Adventures D'Arsene Lupin!_ It's Kaitou Kid!"

The white clad figure bowed. "I am doubly honored Lancer-sensei. Both that you know of me and that you use my name in the same breath as the master."

"Who is he?" asked Maddie, confused.

"A common thief." muttered Conan.

"I will have you know I am a very _uncommon_ thief." Kid insisted.

"He's helping us, Conan." Ran gently reminded.

The small boy made a face. "Fine. Everyone, this is Kaitou Kid. Accomplished thief, magician, escape artist, and royal pain in the rear to every detective in existence."

"Except when I'm saving your lives," the thief added dryly. "What's wrong tantei-kun? I thought we were getting to be friends?"

Conan adverted his eyes but was spared having to answer thanks to the shield surrounding the cell coming down.

"Finally," Tucker exclaimed, joining the rest of them. "When this is over I want access to these guys' hardware.

"Probably not going to happen. The FBI has been after these guys for too long to let anything get away." Conan exclaimed, apologetically.

The technogeek looked downcast for a moment, then shared a furtive glance with Kid that both hoped Kudo hadn't seen. Fortunately he was too wrapped up with Ran.

"I take it it's time to leave?" Lancer asked.

"Not quite," said Tucker. "First we've got to rescue Valerie."

"And shut down the facilities," Kid added.

"And stop these monsters for good," Conan finished, with a growl that made the adults look at him in shock.

"I'm grateful for the rescue, but this isn't a job for children. We need to get you out of here and go to the police." Maddie spoke in her best authoritative mother voice, but it fell on deaf ears.

"We can't trust the police," Ran explained. "Rees won't be the only plant they have. The only ones we can trust are ourselves. We won't be free from them till they're good and gone."

"Look at what they've done to your son's life." Conan spoke in a tone far beyond his age. "There's nothing they won't do to achieve their goals. They will destroy Danny if given half the chance. Not kill, destroy".

Maddie's eyes hardened. "They can try."

S$

"Someone's coming," Jazz hissed as she vanished. Takagi grabbed Sato's wrist and they vanished as well.

"Did you here anything?" one black clad man asked.

"Nah, you're just freaked from hearing Mead's stories about living sausages attacking him."

"Well _something_ left all those bite marks on him."

The two passed by the invisible trio and walked out of sight.

"You're good with that." Jazz complimented, returning to visibility.

"Thank that peek I got into Danny's head," Takagi explained. "The ring doesn't work too differently than his powers."

_**Glad to be of service**_ the voice said dryly.

Jazz looked like she was going to say something but refrained, her eyes darting at Sato. _He hasn't told her yet. _The eldest Fenton held her tongue, and instead used her ring's power to peer into the next room. "It's her!"

The girl they had been searching for was in an apparently unguarded room surrounded by a green dome. Through the emerald haze plenty of bruises were apparent. She sat in the very center, huddled in a ball.

_**VALERIE!!!**_

If he thought about it, Takagi couldn't really be sure if it was by his own free will that he suddenly found himself sprinting towards the dome. Danny's emotions, his fear and concern, seemed to override his own. It wasn't until his right hand collided with the dome and sent a painful shock through his arm that Takagi's mind retook conscious control.

_Right, ghost ring and anti-ghost shield are a bad combination._

_**VALERIE!!!**_

_I heard you the first time. Give me a moment._ Takagi yanked the ring off his finger and tossed it to Sato. "I'm going to try and calm her down." he explained, before walking through the shield.

"Who are you?" the girl whispered, a far cry from her normal proud self.

"My name's Wataru Takagi; I'm a friend of Danny's," he explained, kneeling down beside her, "We're here to rescue you."

_**God, what have those bastards done to her?**_

"I'm sorry, you came all this way, but there's nothing you can do."

_Huh_/_**Huh?**_

Valerie laughed, her voice humorless and bordering insane. "You just proved it. Just by walking in. You got through the shield and I couldn't. That means I have to be dead. I'm just another stinking ghost." Tear ran down her cheeks, her worst fear confirmed.

_**When I get my hands on these guys...**_

_Danny, you don't even hands to get them with. Calm down and let me handle this._ Tentatively Takagi reached out and grabbed Valerie's hand.

"You wrong," he said. "Some ghosts can mimic being alive pretty well, but one things ghosts can't do in produce warmth. They absorb energy from their environment, which is why their always cold." It was true; even in him human form Danny tended to have a cold aura. He lifted her hand up to her face. "I don't know what they did to make it so you couldn't passed through the shield, but if you're ever in doubt, just feel the warmth on your skin."

"I'm ... alive?" Valerie felt the warmth from her skin and for the first time felt reassured. "I'm alive!"

_**Thanks.**_

_The least I could Danny. For the both of you._

S$

"Kudo knows the strangest people," Heiji mused as Danny checked another room for signs of the captives or the Black ops.

"You do know that includes you?" the halfa answered dryly.

Heiji blinked and pointed to himself, as if to say 'Me'?

Sam took point. "You may be not be the strangest one here by a long shot, but you're far from normal. I mean how many dead bodies have fallen out of the sky around you? And trust me, the more you hang out around weirdness the more it rubs off on you." Danny opened his mouth, either to apologize or deny, but Sam cut him off, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Heiji thought for a moment. "You know, I didn't have bodies raining down on a regular basis until I met Kudo."

"And Conan never had to deal with ghosts until he met me." Danny confessed a little guiltily. Cujo barked at his owner, as if to ask what was wrong with ghosts.

_Actually, compared to what he did deal with, I think the ghosts were a comfort._

Anything else that might have been said was cut off by the sound of a bullet zinging past their ears.

"Intruders located." One black clad man reported into a receiver before Sam's wrist laser knocked it out of his hand.

Jazz, Takagi, and Sato were very good at what they did. They were experts in law (and in two cases law enforcement) and dealing with people.

Conan, Kid, and Tucker were outright geniuses in their respective fields. That's not to say the others weren't highly intelligent, but those three took it to extremes.

But of the nine people that had invaded the Syndicates building Danny, Sam and Heiji were the most skilled fighters. And Cujo was a _very_ good watchdog.

One could almost pity the MIB who were about to find this out.

S$

"I can walk by myself," Valerie insisted. Jazz had gone to find Danny, officially. She had mentioned something in passing about Valerie not needing to pose in front of peers.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sato shot back. "You've been starved and tortured for almost a week."

"I'm supposed to be a hero. I'm supposed to protect people." Valerie stumbled against the wall. "Phantom must be laughing at me right now."

"He's not." Takagi insisted, frowning. "He's extremely worried about you."

"Takagi!" Sato whispered as a warning.

"Worried? He's probably glad that I'm gone. He _hates_ me, you know!"

"He's in love with you. He's been in love with you for years."

The huntress's tone turned acidic. "And how would _you_ know?"

"Because I've seen inside his mind. Unintentional on both our parts, maybe, but it doesn't change what I saw." Takagi shot back

"Than what about his stupid dog?" Valerie challenged.

"I don't know how many time he's told, but that wasn't his dog. After what happened to your Dad he was trying to train it so that wouldn't happen again. While Cujo has since gotten attached to him at the time it was all he could do to keep it from doing more damage"

"The flour baby."

"Wasn't it obvious that Skulker was trying to frame him?"

"He exposed me to my dad!"

"He saved your life from that suit and you know it!"

"Maybe you didn't see how he blasted my suit thinking it was me inside. Perhaps Phantom's memory was selective in that regard." Valerie crossed her arms, sure of victory.

"And maybe you've already forgotten that in order to reveal you to your father, Phantom had to know exactly who you were, He saw you fighting the suit and dove in to save you."

_That's right...he knew who I was all along. That look of hatred when he attacked, I've never seen it before or since when he was fighting me. He was...angry that I was being hurt. He was trying to protect me._

_He was always trying to protect me._

_He loves me._

Valerie's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed in a dead faint.

Takagi laughed nervously at Sato's glare. "Um, we don't have to worry about her trying to walk now?"

S$

Jazz did not know how her brother did it. Sure during her time as a member of the original branch of Team Phantom she had been pulled through more walls than she could count, but doing it of your own volition was _creepy._

Suddenly one of the black coated men who had attacked her house ran past, frankenfurter bite marks covering his face. He didn't seem at all interested in capturing her, in fact he didn't even seem to notice her.

Another black coated man ran past, his hat on fire. As he turned a corner she heard him scream "I'M GOING BACK TO THE POSTAL SERVICE!"

Danny poked his head to through the ceiling, "Oh hey Jazz. Sam's having fun with her new dragon powers."

Jazz nodded, that explained a lot. "Good news Danny. They found her!"

S$

"Bad news boss, they found her." Lager was very nervous. If Absinthe decided this was his fault...

Fortunately his boss waved it off. "I rather suspected something like this would happen, and indeed this could work out far better in the end. "After some colossal bungling in Amity, your brother seems to have turned things around."

Absinthe spun his chair, gazing at the security monitors that showed two groups about to intersect. "I admit I wanted to handle this one personally, but this is so much better."

S$

Being the one who (accidentally) made her faint, Takagi got stuck with the job of carrying Valerie. While normally she would have physically been able to recover from the shock very quickly, her body had been pushed to the limit during her time in captivity.

"In Danny's memories, it's like she's invincible. He is not going to take seeing her like this well." he said conversationally. He was after all, getting the preview. The voice in his head was coming up with things to do to the people who did this to her, some rather creative ones involving the Fenton Fisher and thermos. He only hoped the copy of himself in Danny's head would calm the half-ghost down .

_You know, I miss the days when that would have been a silly thought instead of a plausible one._

_**...with a spoon! Then gonna tie them up with the frankenfurters and...**_

_...Okay, I'm just gonna talk to Sato now._

"You're still having trouble with Danny's memories, aren't you?" Sato observed.

Takagi sighed. "Yeah. It's actually worse than I've been letting on, you see-"

"I didn't want to believe it."

Takagi's attempted confession of his dubious state of mental health was interrupted by a voice. A very familiar voice and one they had forgotten all about.

"Shiratori? What the hell are you doing here?"

The superintendent showed no sign of actually hearing the words. "I didn't want to believe it. Even when I was shown the evidence, I clung to the idea the it wasn't true. Perjury during the impossible murder, yes, but this?" He aimed his gun at them."Sato Miwako and Takagi Wataru, I am placing you under arrest for the kidnapping of Grey Valerie."

_**You have got to be kidding me!**_

_Back to coherency I see._

"First of all, she's American, so her name should be referred to as Valerie Grey. Secondly are you _insane_?!"

"Don't bother trying to cover it up. Rees has all the evidence he needs to send you and the Fentons away for the rest of your lives."

"_**&#()& Rees!"**_

"Did you even _bother_ trying to investigate? Rees is the most obviously crooked cop in existence! Ask anyone in his precinct."

"Rees is sucessful. Being successful often creates jealousy."

"You lied." A grim look came over Takagi as he handed Valerie to Sato. "You 'didn't want to believe it'? Wrong, you wanted an excuse, any excuse. You're just like what I thought Rees was, you came to your conclusion and looked for anything to support it. When Rees offered that support to you, you looked the other way at his obviously spotty record." Takagi shook his head, a dull anger in his eyes. "I always thought you were better than that."

"Emotional blackmail, nice try. That doesn't change the fact that I just found you with an obviously tortured kidnapped girl. I suppose you just happened to stumble across this remote building in Montana during your investigation in New York?"

_We're in Montana? _"It's called 'saving her'. I also notice you didn't bother questioning the same thing from Rees."

"Rees has an information network-"

"Yeah it's called being 'in on it'."

"You are resisting arrest."

Takagi's eyes flashed with anger. For a moment Sato could almost swear the saw Danny's vibrant green in that flash.

"You want to arrest me, fine. Handcuff me, book me, throw me in jail to rot for the rest of eternity. But first we get Valerie out if here and into a hospital."

Shiratori shook his head. "If you honestly believe I'm going to fall for that, then you're much more foolish then you look."

He seriously felt like tearing his hair out. "Fall for what? Getting the victim to safety, what is _wro-_" He stopped mid rant, his eyes focused on something behind Shiratori.

The superintendent started to glance over his shoulder when Takagi started to run towards him. Cursing himself for falling for such a simple ploy, Shiratoroi fired, the shot catching Takagi in his chest.

He didn't slow down though. Before Shiratori could fire another shot Takagi had grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him to the ground. The second bullet, the one that Takagi had seen being aimed at Shiratori's head, caught him in the shoulder.

Time slowed for Shiratori once that second bullet impacted his once-friend. It was almost like a stop motion movie, seeing each droplet of the blood spray float for a second in the air before being pulled down. In slow motion the body fell and Shiratori became dimly aware of a scream that probably came from Sato.

Time restored itself when the body hit the floor. For a moment Takagi looked at him and mouthed the word "_Run!" _before the last bit of life faded from his eyes.

Wataru Takagi was dead.

S$$S

**Wingg-ed Wolf**: The rings were made to be easily usable, since there wasn't exactly going to be training time. I'm having a battle of wills over Mom on the matter, but Charlie's still here so i guess I'm winning (I really don't think he's as bad off as she says he is).

**candidus-lupus-full Moon**: S'Okay, you don't have to review every chapter. And yeha, the title thing was hilarious (I think he did end up with more than Aragon)

**YumeTakato**: Bad timeing on my part. I had tried using the private message function and emailing you, but I didn't seem to get through. While I would still love to read what you wrote I know how much of a pain recreating a story can be. It was one of the few plunnies I actually had a solid idea for, so if you'd just rather I wrote it, let me know.

**Dragon's Hitokiri**: Sorry, I've been having some trouble with my emails. Try chirenwolf(at)yahoo(dot)com. Thanks for doing the pic though, I can't wait to see it. And yes I will be playing with the 'son of Death' thing quite a bit in the future.

**Shadewolf7** : (looks embarrassed) Sorry for making you wait like this,

**DR4G0lV**: Sorry if I didn't make it clear. Clockworks brother is none other than Death.

**Egyptianqueen777**: You got it! As Clockwork is the incarnation of time, Death is...well, a lot less creative with his name.

**The Violent Tomboy**: Things are heating up, without a doubt. I just hope my readers don't kill me after this last chapter.

**Thunderstorm101** :Nice to know this isn't suffering from sequelitis. My RL issue led to writer's block, but I am now officailly removing that from my profile because (hopefully) I am over it.

**WolfDaughter** : Again I apologize for the wait.

**Suuki-Aldrea** : I never seem to manage 'soon', do I?

**Smiliez**: Long live the DxV

**EelvenGirl** : Yup, for more deatails see my story "Flirting with Death"

**ShiroAndFubuki** : (applaudes the 'Kudo's' pun) A good pun is it's own reword

**Annab3ll3 L33**: It's always scary to know just what's at stake

**xWindScarx10**: Thank You

**tygerjake** : Thanks. That's saying something considering how I've been toying with their mental states

**peppymint**: I think I'm finally over it! I'm glad your enjoying it!

**mystery writer5775**: Oh dear, I'm not trying to be confusing. If you tell me what you're not getting, I'll try to explain it.


	19. What he left unfinished

"YAAGH!" Danny suddenly lurched to the side and dropped to the floor.

"Danny!" Jazz shrieked as her brother collapsed, regaining his human form.

"I'm fine Jazz." he stated slowly standing up. _What the hell was that?_

_I don't know._ Takagi's voice sounded a lot fainter than usual._ It felt like we were being ripped apart._

"You don't look fine," Jazz was in full blown over protective sibling mode. "You might have a concussion."

"From what? I probably just got too close to a ghost shield or something. Come on, Valerie and the other's probably need us."

Something was wrong. He didn't know what was wrong or how he knew, but something had just taken a turn for the worst.

S$

Shiratori felt numb. Somewhere deep in the back of him mind he was aware that there was a very dangerous man firing a gun at him and that he should probably be running, but he couldn't even bring himself to stand up. Familiar, though now blank, eyes stared at him, unable to move. He couldn't move his own eyes from that empty gaze. If he did he might see the blood that had slowly begun to pool under the already cooling body. He might have to accept the truth.

Takagi was dead.

His mind just didn't seem to be able to comprehend that he was gone, that he'd never smile or laugh, never get that nervous unsure look when talking to Sato, never do anything again.

He hadn't trusted him. Hadn't listened to him. Had even i shot \i him.

It was his fault.

Takagi was dead and it was his fault.

There was something going on, someone taking on the shooter. It didn't seem to matter who though.

Gods what had he been thinking? He _knew_ Takagi. Why hadn't he believed him? Why hadn't he already known that this was a set up? Why hadn't he had more faith when his fellow officer charged forward? Why had he pulled the trigger?

Gods above and demons below _why had he pulled the trigger_?!

Someone else was there now. The dark skinned girl who had been out like a light a minute ago was now hovering over the broken form, pressing a tattered cloth on the bullet wounds.

"He's going to be okay, right?" she asked. "We'll get him to a doctor and he'll be fine?"

The girl, Valerie, wasn't a cop, detective, or medic. She knew basic first aid, but that was about it. She didn't know that her attempts to stop his bleeding were too late. She honestly had no clue what she did her best to tend to was not an injured man, but a corpse.

Sato knew. She had the same expression on her face when the medics had retrieved what was left of Matsuda after the ferris wheel bomb. She knew that once again the partner she had fallen in love with was dead, and once the shock passed, she would know exactly who to blame. Somehow the knowledge that he'd never be forgiven didn't sting as much as he'd thought. After all, it wasn't like he'd ever forgive himself.

"Re-enforcements will be coming" Shiratori's voice broke the silence and brought the other's attention on him, "We need to get Valerie out of here".

The look of unadulterated rage Sato shot glanced off him. "And why do you care now?"

Care? He had always cared, just not seen things properly.

"It's what he left unfinished." Shiratori answered shortly.

There was no more time for mourning. Takagi was dead, but whatever hope he had been fighting for wasn't gone yet

S$

Mr. Lancer thought it was decidedly unfair that he was to only one having trouble with this.

Mrs. Fenton and the thief he could understand being well practiced in the escape/invasion of the enemy stronghold. Ms. Mouri's skill could perhaps be attributed to her karate training granting her focus. But that Mr. Foley was keeping up with them, and at some times surpassing Kid when it came to electronic locks was somewhat troubling. The young boy, Conan, was just troubling period. It wasn't that something wasn't right about him, but that nothing at all was. He was seriously wondering if the child was really a ghost in disguise.

The thing that was really getting under his skin though was the fact that when Jack Fenton was outdoing you in stealth and grace, you really need to hit the gym.

They were currently taking a break in a computer lab. Well he, Ms Mouri, and the Fentons were. The three who had rescued them were pouring over the computers, printing things out and making note of several files.

Ran sat down beside him. "No he's not normal." Lancer started as he realized she had caught him staring at Conan. "He's strong-willed, brilliant, unrelenting and fragile," she whispered the last part to herself, "So very fragile."

"That's why you protect him?" Lancer ventured.

"Ever since we were children." Ran answered, which really left the poor teacher with more answers than questions. And the beginning of a very silly idea that he never would have considered had he not been living in Amity.

"What do you think of Mr. Foley​?" Lancer ventured.

The girl smiled back comfortingly. "Despite how well he's getting on with Kid, you don't have to worry. He's doesn't misuse his skills."

Lancer felt relieved, though he also got the feeling Ms. Mouri didn't know the technogeek too well.

Maddie joined them, leaving Jack to catch a quick nap. "You do know you children have a lot of explaining to do," she said in a voice far too cheerful for the threat it carried.

S$

"It's what he left unfinished."

Those were the words that finally hit Valerie. The man that had saved her was dead, shot while she had fainted like a damsel in distress. Sure she had blasted the shooter after the Lady cop's screams had woken her up (plus it was that damn Rees guy who was always trying to frame Danny, very satisfying), but if she had been awake, she could have saved him.

Gentle hands lifted her up. "It's not your fault," Sato whispered to her.

"I'm supposed to be a hero," Valerie argued, tear beginning to roll down her cheeks

Sato gave her a sad smile, "You're supposed to be a teenager, we're supposed to be the heroes."

What was with children today? Danny, Kid, Conan/Shinichi, Ran, and now Valerie. Why did they feel that they were the only ones who could save the world. The worst thing they should be worrying about were exams or dating. Not being martyrs.

"I could have-"

"Don't go down that road," Sato cut Valerie off before she could finish her sentence. "This isn't the first time I've lost someone I loved. You just let go of your vengeance, don't let regret take it's place."

Whatever response Valerie might have given was cut off as a bullet whizzed past her face.

"Incoming," Shiratori yelled, trying to find cover. He once more drew his gun, though his hand shook. "I'll try to hold them off, you get Valerie out of her."

Sato froze for a second, as if considering something, then she shook her head. "If you think dieing a hero's death will get you off the hook your mistaken. You get out of here Valerie."

"I'm not-"

Sato cut her off. "We all came here to make sure you'd get out safe. Danny's in here looking for you, GO!"

S$

Midori watched the security camera's display of the two Japanese police officers attempt to stave off some of the security grunts the Syndicate had sent them while her favorite prisoner ran off.

"I would very much like to know how this group has obtained mimicry of some of Daniel's ghost powers," Absinthe mused.

"I could always get it out of them later if you'd like," Midori offered, "but right now I really wish I had some popcorn."

Absinthe smiled, "It's quite a show isn't it. I had intended for, what was it Jack called him, Toggy to watch his friend die before joining him in death. I never dreamed that super-intendant would actually do Rees's job for him."

"Tony don't do too many things right," Lager admitted, "But when he does good, he does good."

"Yes, perhaps there's room for him in our operations after all." Normally Absinthe wouldn't think of having family work together, too much of a chance for breakdown in structure. Fortunately Lager seemed quite aware of his brother's failing and was willing to do what was necessary. A warm feeling spread throughout the man. He had been working with incompetents so long he'd forgotten that there were other people in this world who weren't nitwits.

This was his first operation for the Syndicate and he wasn't regretting joining them for a second.

Absinthe stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off his pants. "I'll see about the popcorn my dear."

Lager grinned. "That time already boss?"

"Yes, it is time for this game to enter it's next stage, and this one I'm afraid I have to do personally."

"You should take some of the boys with ya, ya know, just in case." Lager advised.

"And if there's no popcorn, bring me back someone to play with," Midori purred.

Absinthe grinned an affirmative to both of them. It was really such an honor to work with such wonderful people.

S$

Valerie could barely see through the tears that blinded her eyes. There was no way those two could have survived against all of those agents. They'd be dead and Danny'd die too and Midori was going to lock her up again and...

Valerie crashed into someone. They went tumbling over each other and crashed into the floor. It took her a moment to recognize just who she'd blind-sided. "Phantom?"

"Valerie? VALERIE!!!" The ghost pounced on her and the huntress felt a surge of panic before she realized she wasn't being attacked. The ghost boy had her in a bear hug and was quietly sobbing on her shoulder. "_You're alright...Thank God you're alright..._"

Tentatively Valerie returned the hug. _I can't believe it. He_doesn't _hate me. That-that doesn't mean he's in love with me, but-_

Suddenly Phantom pulled away, standing ramrod straight. "Er...I mean...Good job on...uh...staying alive"

Valerie blinked at the sudden change and then it hit her. "You know, Phantom, you'd probably come off as being more sincere when you're not trying to lay the hero."

"Huh?" The ghost blinked.

"You're not a very good actor. Whenever you try to act like a stereotypical hero, you come off as really fake. Makes people more inclined to think you're hiding something. Like an evil agenda. You should act more like yourself." She couldn't help but grin at the surprised look on his face. He actually reminded her a little bit of Danny. It was kind of funny how much she could see when she wasn't blinded by hate.

It made her wonder how much else she had missed.

"Wait does this mean you don't think I'm evil."

Ouch. There was no way she could ignore that hopeful look. It was the same one Danny gave her when he thought she wasn't looking. There was no doubt about it, he had a crush on her. _Oh, this is going to be awkward._

The huntress chose her next words carefully. "I've had a lot of time to think about a lot of things. To see things from a different perspective. The people here are evil. And now that I've seen real evil, I know you're not."

She could see the weight lift from his shoulders. "From you Val, that means everything." She smiled again, but then jumped as a loud roar shook the building.

This time it was Phantom who smiled. "Sam's really having a ball," he commented.

_Sam? Does he mean Sam Manson? But she's human, right? It must be some other Sam._

"Now that you're safe, we can go get the others." Phantom was practically bouncing now.

_Others_...Valerie's heart shrank as she suddenly remembered what she had been running from. "Phantom...I..."

He apparently didn't hear her as he flew around a corner. There was a loud zapping noise and Valerie's heart dropped out as she heard Phantom scream in agony. She ran after him to see Danny _Fenton_ on the floor slightly smoldering with men in black coats quickly restraining him.

Before she could do anything she felt a now familiar surge of pain as whatever hold over her suit the man who had kidnapped had activated again. She slumped to the floor, unable to move as she watched the men restrain her as well.

"We've got them Absinthe, every thing's going as you planned."

Valerie's eyes narrowed. She had heard of Absinthe. Midori was quite taken with them man. Apparently he was the only person as depraved as she was. Absinthe was the Mastermind behind this whole operation.

She put all her strength in moving her head. She wanted to see the face of the man who had caused so much pain and suffering. A glimpse of his face was all she got, but it was enough. Valerie nearly fainted again as she realized what she was seeing.

_That's impossible. Vlad Masters?!_

_S$$S_


	20. Removing Masks

AN: Believe it or not, I still don't have Internet access at my new home. However now that certain sites are no longer blocked at the library, I can resume posting!

The Impossible Aquittal: Chapter 20

Despite what action movies depict, hiding around a corner doesn't really provide good cover. Especially when you're in the bad guy's territory and and reinforcements could come barreling up from behind you at any moment.

Still, Shiratori supposed it was as good a place to die as any. Sato hadn't been too far off the mark when she had said he was trying to absolve himself by dieing a hero's death. It seemed rather petty in retrospect, saving a life wouldn't make up for the one he took. _Of course a lot of what I used to think seems petty in retrospect_. And would that life even be saved? Who's to say Valerie hasn't been recaptured already?

"I think that we've bought her as much time as we can," Sato observed. "It's time to get out of here." She grabbed something small out of her pocket and squeezed it tightly in her hand. She looked at Shiratori, as if considering something, then grabbed his elbow. In a burst of green the room vanished.

s

It was interesting. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom never seemed to show the same range of emotions, at least not while she was near. Danny Fenton was normally laid back or worried, and had a smile that lit up his whole face when he was happy. Phantom was usually angry, frustrated (frequently when dealing directly with her), or seeming to project an iron will that seemed like it could stop a planet. So seeing the anger usually Phantom usually directed at invading ghosts aimed at their captors by Danny Fenton (when he wasn't shooting concerned glancing at his unconcious sister) was fascinating. She was watching him quietly, because if she spoke she'd have to ask. And if she asked then she'd know.

She wasn't blind enough that she wouldn't notice that no one had commented on Fenton taking Phantom's place. That in retrospect they had never been seen together. Not to mention how much they looked, and now acted alike. Any logical person would conclude that they were in fact the same person.

But what did logic have to do with this anyway?

Alive was alive, and dead was dead. It was only logical.

But what did logic have to do with this?

Danny's eyes slid from his captors to Valerie's and his glare was replaces by a look that was almost...remorseful? His eyes quickly slid from hers and found a place on the floor. "I guess I have some explaining to do?"

A thousand and one questions ran through Valerie's head. "Who," not what, what wasn't as important, "Who are you?"

"A little of both, I guess."

_At least she didn't ask what._

After a quick mental glare Danny continued. "I mean both are me, but not completely. I guess I compartmentalized myself into two personas, but neither is real or fake." Well, technically there were three personas, but he didn't really want to talk about that just yet.

"How?"

"Lab accident." The answer came quickly, Danny still refusing to make eye contact.

That made sense, at least as much sense as any of this could. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason I never told Mom or Dad. You hate ghosts, especially me. You trust Vlad," The glare resumed full force at their captor, who only smirked, "And I couldn't take it if you decided to hate all of me instead of just half."

Now Danny wasn't the only one adverting his eyes. "Who knew?"

"Sam and Tucker." Figured. "Jazz figured it. So did some people in Japan. Well Conan figured it out. He told Ran and Agasa. And, thanks to the fruitloop, two of the local police also found out, Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi. Then we had this thief-" Danny cut off as he saw Valerie's skin pale, a haunted look suddenly in her eyes. "Valerie, What's wrong?"

"Oh Dear," Vlad's voice cause both of them to wince. "In all this confusion I do believe Miss Grey has forgotten what she was running from. DO share with the rest of us."

"Leave her alone Vlad!" Danny snapped.

Valerie felt as if her heart had fallen out. She had forgotten. And Danny had to know. Vlad would just keep hinting at it mercilessly until he figured it out. "Danny. One of the cops, the last one you mentioned. He's...he's... Danny, he's dead."

The halfa was silent for moment. "It's a trick," he finally declared, "Vlad tricked you."

"It wasn't. He saved me from that nightmare. He helped me believe in myself- and in you- and he was shot by that Rees guy. I tried to help, but by the time I got to him-" Valerie broke off in a sob.

_I'm...dead?_

_No you're not! You can't be! _A strangled cry shot from Danny's throat as his knees buckled. His captors didn't even seem to notice and just dragged him along.

_That's what happened earlier. That weird feeling like we were being ripped apart._

_No it wasn't! Like I told Jazz, I probably got to near to a ghost hunting device or something._

_Danny, I'm dead. _The pvoice was firm though still shakey_. __And we both know it._

"Why are you doing this Vlad? Why kidnap Valerie? Why kill my friends?" Danny wished he could summon some of his power, a few seconds of intangibility, a single ectoblast, anything!

"Because I needed you to call your little Japanese friends for help. " Vlad explained. "I had to be in America for my project, but I want them to be here too. If it wasn't for their help, Jack would have been rotting in jail like he was supposed to, and you and Maddie would be mine."

_Maddie? Where have I heard that name before?_ Valerie wondered. _Wait isn't Maddie the name of..._ She looked at Danny, who actually responded with a conspiratorial grin. For a split second she could have sworn it was _ Phantom_ grinning at her. It took her another moment to realize that technically, it was.

"Yah, old 'V-man' here never had the hudspa for world domination or anything like that," Danny explained, purposly using his father's nickname for his arch-foe. "Even all the unspeakable things he did to earn his fortune was for one goal- my Mom." Danny threw back his head and laughed like it was the world's funniest joke. "One of the most powerful beings in existence and the only thing he could think of was luring a happily married woman away from her husband. Oh, he also wants the Packers, but like Mom, they have standards."

A small growl emered from Vlad's throat, but was outwardly the only sign of his annoyance. "Actually Daniel, I have finally moved past my infatuation with Maddie. It will probably please you to note that you were the catalyst for that desiscion."

"No, don't tell me that after all these years you finally listened and got a cat!" Danny exclaimed in mock shock.

Valerie couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Vlad's whole body tensed up. "Actually it was the realization that she would never let me have my revenge on you. You robbed me of my revenge against Jack, my social standing, and, worst of all, my power. That at least, I can get back. I've found a way to reverse the effects of the Plasmius Maximus you put me under. It's highly experimental though, and after a lot of messy deaths I discovered that not everyone is suited to becoming a halfa."

"Halfa?" Valerie asked.

"Half-a-ghost," Danny explained, his eyes at his feet again. "Not really dead, but not really not dead either. Sort of caught in the middle."

Well that answered the 'what'. And judging by the conversation... "You're half ghost too!" Valerie accused. "And you fed me all that anti-ghost propaganda-"

"I only told you what you wanted to here. And you made an excellent distraction for young Daniel. I knew your drive would make you an excellent combatent, though I never dreamed he would actually fall in love-" Vlad chuckled. "Well back to the point at hand. Very few people can actually become a halfa. As Danny is in the exact same boat as me, someone who has already ascended and now has his powers cut off, he is an ideal test subject. His sister may also carry whatever trait allows the change. You too, while alive, must have by now already realize you carry at least a trace of the dead. Therefore, if Daniel becomes too problematic, I have two more ready test subjects at hand."

"_That..that...!"_

"You...unbelieveable...BASTARD!" Danny managed to break free for just a moment. "It isn't enough that you hurt my friends, KILL one of them, you think you're going to do one of your whack-job experiments on my sister or Val!" He launched himself at Vlad, but was quickly subdued by the man's body guards.

"Not if you cooperate Daniel, so their fate lies in your hands. If you want them spared from my little invention, you will do what I say, when I say."

"You're a monster Vlad," There was no anger in Valerie's voice. In fact she felt calmer than she had since this whole mess started, possibly since she first became the huntress. It was as if everything had become clear to her. "You're a monster and I'm going to destroy you."

Vlad only grinned and brushed imaginary dust off his impecable black suit. "The name is Absinthe, my dear. And as for killing me, we shall see."

S

"Is this a dream?" Shiratori asked. It was the only possible conclusion. Walking through walls, evil organizations, Takagi dead...this was a nightmare, plain and simple.

His answer was a right hook to his face.

"That feel like a dream?" Sato all but snarled.

He shook his head. "What's going on?"

She took several deep breaths. "Things I can't even begin to explain. Just accept them and move on."

"Why are you helping me?" That was the one thing Shiratori couldn't even begin to understand. Fighting the criminal organization along side him yes, they both had ample reason for wanting to see it go down, but why would she help him escape from the fire fight?

Sato glared at him again, but the look was as sad as it was angry. "I loved him. He didn't die to save Valerie. He would have, mind you, but he didn't. He died to save you. So you are going to live through this, even if it kills me."

"Don't." Shiratori said quietly, "Don't let it kill you. I don't want anyone else to die." He then looked at her with a grim smile."You know I never hit anything I shoot at? Not a damn thing; I have the single lowest record at the shooting range. I..."

"And you think that makes it _okay_!" Sato exploded at his words, her eyes as hard as diamonds. "You want to know the truth about the Impossible Murder. Yes, we omitted certain details to protect innocent people from persecution, but the only person we _lied_ to protect was you! Masters set you up to take the fall for his escape! That police issue bullet that shattered our windshield came from _your gun_. _Your keys _opened Masters' cell! Sure the jury _might_ have been able to be convinced the evidence was faked, but _he_ didn't want to take the chance that you'd lose your career or worse because of this."

"Then why didn't you just tell me!" If he had just known, all this...

"We shouldn't have had to. You knew, but you chose to block out your memories of Plasmius-"

_Plasmius! _It was like tha name opened up a floodgate in Shiratori's mind. He had been going to check on the prisoners after the explosions had rocked the precinct. Most of the cells were still occupied, but when he got to Masters' cell, it was apparently empty.

Before he could alert anyone he felt cold hands grip his neck as those he were being strangled. Then everything went red. He felt like he was drowning in waves of hate and malevolence. He had struggled, but all his efforts had gotten him was a short message: _ "I am Plasmius_, _nothing as weak and pathetic as you could hope to best me!_"

It was the first time in Shiratori's life he had been totally helpless.

"Wh-What was he?" His memeories didn't make sense, nothing did.

"Plasmius?" Sato tried to think of how to answer the question. Just saying 'a ghost' didn't seem to cover it. "He's obsession and cruelty manifest. He's also a part of Vlad Masters. Don't ask me to explain that, because I won't."

More secrets. Everyone was keeping secrets from him, even himself. Shiratori took a deep breath. He knew he was starting to get hysterical. "What now?"

"We find the others and get out. We're seriously out of our league here. If we can we should recover the b-body. They won't leave any traces and at least-at least we can give him a proper funeral." The anger seemed to drain out of Sato at those words. She slumped to the floor, eyes wet with unshed tears.

S

"Impressive," Jazz commented, waking up in captivity had not sweetened her mood. "Of course most of the things you rip off Mom and Dad are."

Vlad gave the young woman a mild glare. "If you care to remember, I did help invent the original."

"What is it?" Valerie asked.

"A ghost portal." Danny answered, a fierce determination in his voice.

"Not exactly. You see, this model won't actualy open a permanent passageway, merely channel the same energies the portal uses."

"You want to recreate the accidents to give yourself back your powers." Danny concluded.

"It seems you've some of your Mother's intellect after all. Unfortuantly a degree of precision is required. Too little energy and nothing happens. Too much and the subject dies. I need to know where the threashhold is. And unless you want something unpleasnt to happen to these two ladies you shall do exactly as I say."

The tough holding Danny released him. The moment he was free, Danny turned and punched him directly in the solar plexus. Twin screams coming from Jazz and Valerie halted any further attack.

"I warned you." Vlad reminded him. "Even with your powers are you sure you could beat my men before they would kill one or both of them? Now be a good little boy and walk inside the ring."

Sparing a worried glance towards Valerie and Jazz, both of whom had guns pointed at thier heads, Danny walked towards the portal look-alike.

_You know Vlad isn't going to let you and the girls just walk away from this._

_I know. But with those guns aimed at ther heads there's not much I can do. I need a plan._

_Well Vlad actually has a vested interest in making this work, right? That means you'll probably get your powers back. We won't have much time, but if we strike quickly..._

Almost imperceptivly Danny nodded. At the center of the portal-thingy was a pair of shackles chained to the floor. Danny remembered what Vlad had said about his previous test subjects and shuddered.

Vlad moved over to a control panel. "Now I want you to stay in the center of the Ecto-generator and not move until I say so. And don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

Vlad turned a dial on the panel slightly. Danny began to sweat as he heard the machine begin to whir to life. As tiny green sparks began to form along the center he couldn't help but remember his parents portal. The felling of horror as he noticed the word "On" on the button he had just pressed. The feeling of impending doom as he heard the same sounds he was heards now.

_Focus Danny, you're having a flashback_

The sparks were jumping now; this one started slower than his parents device. If the portal were this slow he would have been able to escape, not face certain undeath at the hands that damn machine.

_We need to be ready to take out Vlad's goons. Are you with me? Danny answer-_

Once again the world exploded in emerald. An almost unbearable pain flooded Danny as ectoplasm was forced into his body along with several volts of electricity. He held his position out of an inablitly to move, not even able to think of the two hostages.

"Of dear me. I lied," Vlad grinned as his hated enemy screamed to the heavens, his hand inching the dial higher and higher.

In that moment Valerie hated Vlad more than she ever thought possible. Jazz's eyes had gone blank and Val was pretty sure she had withdrawn with herself, blocking out the images of her brother being tortured.

A flash of light, white not green, caught her eye. A ring had formed around Danny's waist. It fizzled out a few times before solidifying. As it rose Danny's outfit changed to one she was familiar with. Very familiar with. Honestly she'd recognized that outfit from the waist line, the logo wasn't even nessecary. The hardest part though, was the face. She couldn't see his eyes too clearly, but that shock of white hair was almost s recognizable as his emblem.

Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. Suposition, evidence, and even his confession aside, this was the single erevocable proof. She had seen it and could never un-see it. The boy she loved was the person she had tried so hard to kill. And despite that he had come all this way to save her because he still loved her. And all it resulted in was that he had taked her place in the torture chamber.

Not even Midori could come up with something this cruel.

As Danny's screams subsided. Vlaerie noticed his muscles tensing. It didn't look like a pain contraction, almost like...

_Oh come on girl, since when would Phantom take something like this lying down. You should have known from the start he had a plan. Odd's are Masters hasn't noticed. He probably never seriously watched Danny fight, just counted on me to do it for him. Sucks for him._

An instant was all they need. An instant for Danny to lauch himself at the men hold the girls at gunpoint. An instant for Valerie to summon up her own guns. The ectoplasm wouldn't harm a human as easily as a ghost but at point blank ranged the heat would do some serious damage. All they needed was an instant.

It was in the instant before that instant that Vlad, having got the data he needed, turned the dial to maxium output.

S$$S

**Tai Haibara:** Glad to hear you're enjoying my story. Don't worry, the one guarentee I give is Happy Endings (Except for the Raven)

**llamaglamasama: **Danny Phantom is a fun little series that runs/was running on Nick (haven't watched TV in a year, don't know if it's still on). You can probably find it on a flv site like live video. My fave episode is D-Stabilzed.

**The Absent Halfa:** Only two chapters left after this one.

**Irezel:** I have access to the internet via library, so posting will resume

**ruthc93:** Poor Paulina, no one cares that she's dead :P. Takagi-kun's fate will be revealed next chapter.

**Eventraren: **I'm not stopping this one till it's done. I'm sorry it took so long to post, but no internet.

**Wolf Daughter:** Words do not express how sorry I a that this took so long.

**Kmd13:** You can't keep a good Halfa down. Or a bad one...

**inumaru12:** You know I really didn't realize the emotinal backlash I was going to get from takgi dying. He was always one of my favorites, but I'm surprised everyone got so attached to him.

**Em Phantom:** This may sound geeky of me, but it really warms my heart to know I've gotten people interested in the series. Good stories have always been important to me and I like knowing I helped intorduce someone else to one.

**Jamica:** Thanks

**A Bibliophile:** Because it means you'll come back for the next chapter. Reviews are the source of our self esteem you know (or maybe that's just me);).

**Firebullet19:** Next part is out!


End file.
